Falling For You
by crazynutter97
Summary: Ginny, still crushing on Harry is determined to make things different and to start being herself around him, during the summer between her 4th and 5th years. After she angrily reveals that she's always felt left out over the years, Harry decides to take action and allows Ginny to spend the rest of the summer with them, which leads to the two of them growing closer than expected.
1. Chapter 1 - Left Out Again

**_A/N: Hello :). I wasn't going to start this story until I'd finished Changes (which I haven't given up on, by the way, just in case you read that) but I kept getting so many ideas, so I had to start this now. I couldn't wait any longer and here we go - chapter one of Falling For You. I hope you enjoy it :)_**

Ginny Weasley was bored. She lay on her bed, listening to the variety of different sounds coming from around The Burrow. Loud bangs undoubtedly coming from Fred and George's room, the clang of dishes coming from the kitchen and then the laughter of Ron and Hermione coming from above her. Ginny frowned. She was always left out from their conversations and always felt lonely during the summer. It's certainly not fun when yourself Is the only company you'd have for two months.

Ginny sighed and got up off her bed. She was just making her way over to pick up a copy of Witch Weekly which was laying on her desk, when she heard her mother shouting from downstairs.

'Ron! Hermione! Come down here! Harry's here!'

She froze. How could she of forgotten that Harry was coming today? Then again, no one told her anything around here. Ginny heard the floorboards outside her door creak, as Ron and Hermione passed it on their way down to greet Harry. She then walked over to her door and pressed her ear against it, eager to overhear some conversation that would be taking place downstairs.

'How wonderful to see you!' Ginny heard Hermione say. She sighed again, for she wished she could just talk to Harry like that, without thinking anything of it. To Ginny, it was a big deal just trying to say 'hello' to Harry. She always blushed, got all tongue tied and on occasion, would embarrass herself around him, for example the incident four summers ago when she knocked over a bowl and put her elbow in the butter dish, when Harry had simply asked if she was starting Hogwarts this year.

This year, Ginny was determined that things would be different. She was going to go down there, right now and greet him, it couldn't be that difficult right? She was going to prove that she wasn't a little blushing girl anymore and in fact was a confident young woman. Ginny reached for her door handle but then pulled back for she didn't even know _how_ to greet him.

'Just say hi.' Ginny told herself as she heard Fred and George saying something, followed by laughter ringing out from downstairs. 'Fred and George have gone down, so why shouldn't you?'

She went to open her door again but yet again, pulled back her hand.

'What if I end up just standing there, not finding the right words to say?' she worried. 'I can't make a fool of myself again like I do pretty much every summer. Harry must think I'm so strange, not being able to talk to him and-'

'Ginny, who are you talking to?'

Ginny turned pink. Ron had been standing outside her door and she hadn't even realised. She hoped he didn't hear too much and hoped even more that Harry wasn't with him.

'I um…I was reading out loud.' Ginny fibbed. This sounded like a legitimate excuse to her, so he would hopefully believe it.

'Really?' Ron asked, before adding. 'Only I swear I heard you say Harry's name.'

Ginny went even pinker.

'I didn't, you must have misheard, I said um, I said hurry. Yeah, hurry.' Ginny stammered before adding. 'Anyway, what do you want?'

'Mum told me to come and get you - dinner's ready.' Ron informed her.

'Oh.' Ginny said, before quickly adding. 'Alright, thanks.'

She opened her door and begun following Ron downstairs, heart racing as she heard Harry talking about the Dursleys.

'What took you so long?' Ginny heard her mother ask as Ron walked into the kitchen.

'Ginny was talking to herself.' She heard Ron say as she stepped off the bottom step.

'I was not!' she cried as she turned and walked into the kitchen, glaring at her brother who now was taking a seat beside Harry. His hair was cut short again, he was wearing a navy t-shirt with some sort of Muggle logo on the front and he was staring, his bright green eyes shining through his round glasses, staring at _her_, an amused smile on his face.

Ginny felt herself blushing.

'Great.' She thought, as she made her way over to the vacant chair, between Hermione and George . 'Here we go again.'

'Hey, Ginny.' Harry said, cheerfully as Ginny pulled the chair back. 'How are you?'

Ginny felt her heart going again, as she made eye contact with him, trying to stop being so nervous and to instead be her normal self around him, which certainly wouldn't involve blushing and knocking things over.

'I'm good Harry.' Ginny said, in a voice she'd put on, to try and sound cool, but realised this made her sound like an idiot, so decided to talk normally after that. 'How about y-ARGH!'

Ginny never got to finish what she was saying, for when she had gone to sit down, she discovered that the chair wasn't there as she fell straight down to the floor with a thud.

She felt herself go red again as she heard her brothers laughing at her and her mother asking them what an earth had just happened, since she hadn't witnessed it herself.

'Not again…' she thought, whilst sat on the floor, like an idiot. Ginny covered her face with her hands and heard the scraping of a chair before feeling the presence of someone in front of her.

'You alright?'

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. It was Harry. She slowly removed the hands from her face and forced herself to look into those brilliant green eyes of his.

'Uh...yeah.' she said, quietly. 'Can't believe I misjudged where the chair was…'

'Ah, well don't let it bother you too much, we've all done it a few times.' Harry told her reassuringly, as he held out a hand, offering to help her up.

Ginny stared at his hand for a few seconds, before taking it. Her skin tingled at his touch and she once again, felt herself blushing as he pulled her up off the floor. Ginny was shocked that Harry didn't let go of her hand straight away once she was standing up again. It took him a few seconds to let go.

'Thanks.' Ginny said, smiling at him slightly.

'No problem.' Harry replied, smiling back and returning to his seat.

Still smiling, Ginny sat down, making sure she didn't misjudge where the chair was this time.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was finished, Ron immediately asked Harry and Hermione if they wanted to go up to his room now, to which both agreed. Ginny watched, enviously as the three got up from the table and made their way up the stairs, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Though somewhat satisfied she had spoken a little with Harry over dinner, she sighed, for once again, she was left out.<p>

'Ginny, come and help me with the washing up, dear.' Mrs Weasley said.

Ginny groaned. Why did she always have to be the one stuck doing the washing up when _they _were always up there, hanging out and having a laugh.

'Don't you start grumbling, Ginny.' Mrs Weasley said, firmly as Ginny joined her at the sink and begun scrubbing at one of the plates, rather quickly.

'I'm not, Mum, it's just not fair that I'm always left out.' Ginny spat, putting the finished plate down a little too hard on the side, and causing it to smash. 'Oh for merlin's sake!'

'Oh for goodness sake!' Mrs Weasley said, annoyed at the broken plate. She pulled out her wand and muttered 'Reparo.'

Once the plate was in one piece again, she carefully put it away and took the plate Ginny was currently holding and scrubbed at it herself.

'I'll do the plates, since you are clearly in a sulky mood and can't be trusted with them.' She said.

'I'm not, Mum!' Ginny cried, voice raising slightly. 'Like I said, why should I have to do the dishes, while they're all up there having fun?!'

'Ginny, those three have always been that way.' Her mother reminded her. 'Besides, you are most likely too young to understand and to be hearing the things they talk about, dear.'

'Too young?' Ginny questioned, now even more annoyed. 'I'm fifteen in two weeks, that's hardly too young!'

'Ginny, don't you start shouting at me, young lady.' Mrs Weasley warned.

'I'm not! I'm just…never mind.' Ginny said, before turning away. She jumped out her skin when she saw that Harry was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Had he been listening the whole time?

'Um, sorry I left my jacket down here…do you know where it is?' he asked them.

Ginny just stared at him, before running upstairs.

'Ginny?' she heard him say, before she heard her mother telling him that it was on the coat hanger. Ginny then slammed her door shut and threw herself down on her bed.

'Guess I'm always going to Ron's stupid little sister.' She said, bitterly to herself, grabbing her pillow, before throwing it across her room. Ginny rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her eyes beginning to sting.

'No, Ginny, don't cry, you don't do that anymore.' She told herself, in her head. 'If you cry, then that just will make everyone see you as a stupid little girl even more than they already do.

She sighed, pulled her duvet over herself and shut her eyes, trying to calm down.

She heard the floorboards outside her door creak again. Ginny guessed it was Harry, making his way back up to Ron's room and this was confirmed when she heard Hermione saying : 'Harry, there you are!'

Ginny tried to block out their voices but when she heard Fred and George's voices coming from Ron's room, she quickly grew angry again, angrier than she was before. They were all in there, except her and no one, as usual, had even thought to invite her to join them.

Ginny threw the duvet off her and sat up quickly. She then proceeded to storm across her room and pull open her door, slamming it beside her. Next, Ginny stormed up the stairs, all the way up to Ron's bedroom. Once she'd reached it, she kicked the door open with a bang, causing everyone inside the room to stop talking and all stare at her.

'Oh, sorry am I interrupting?' Ginny smirked, her eyes narrowed. She then continued, her voice raising to a shout with. 'Every summer. Every summer this happens. You all sit in here having a good old laugh together whilst I just lay in my room, all by myself, bored out of my bloody mind! No one ever thinks to include me do they? I bet you'd even let Percy join you if he still lived here! None of you care that every single year, I feel so left out. I'm just a stupid little girl to you, aren't I? Well, I'll have you know I'm so much more than that and you'd know that if you only gave me a chance!'

She paused and scanned everyone. Ron, Fred and George looked as though they were trying not to laugh, Hermione was looking at her as though she was crazy and Harry was just staring.

'Why am I even wasting my time?' Ginny questioned. 'It's clear none of you even care how I feel. You lot carry on with whatever you were talking about and don't mind the little girl who is all alone a few floors below. Don't even bother with her, you clearly don't want or need her around. You just leave her to help with the housework and the damn dishes. You just leave her to hope one of you will invite her to join for a change, instead of making her feel left out and inferior!'

Ginny paused again, her eyes stinging with tears again. She heard George stifle a giggle and glared at him.

'Think it's funny do you?' she yelled. 'Oh yeah, it's hilarious that stupid little Ginny is angry about being left out all the time. Yes, so amusing. She's so funny and can't be taken seriously. What a silly little girl, she is, trying to make a scene. Funniest thing we're going to see all summer!'

Ginny looked at everyone again. Hermione was looking down, her brothers expressions remained the same. Harry was frowning and was about to say something, but someone else had beat him to it.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley, what has gotten into you?' Mrs Weasley shouted, bursting into the room. She grabbed Ginny's arm and began pulling her away. 'Bed, now!'

'Mum, you can't make me go to bed at 7:30pm!' Ginny cried. 'I'm not a little kid!'

'The way you're acting, young lady, you could have had us all fooled that you are!' Mrs Weasley snapped pulling Ginny out of the room and grabbing Ron's door. 'Sorry, dears.' She said to everyone else, before closing the door behind them.

Mrs Weasley attempted to begin pulling Ginny down the stairs too, but Ginny swatted her arm away and ran down them herself, shutting herself in her room and throwing herself down on her bed again, now succumbed to tears.

Now she'd done it. She knew her brothers – especially Fred and George – would be making fun of her for the rest of the summer and she had a feeling Hermione and Harry were probably mad at her and Harry would think she was even more of an idiot than he already most likely did. Ginny quickly wiped away her tears and punched her mattress. Why couldn't she just be normal around him for once…why couldn't she have just simply gone in there and told them in a non-angry way that she was bored and decided to join them.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter :). I know there wasn't really any H/G but there will be soon, trust me ;) haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Somewhere

The next morning, Ginny awoke early. Still feeling embarrassed about her angry outburst the night before, Ginny decided to go outside and get some fresh air, before she'd have to face everyone. She tip-toed down the stairs, slipped on her shoes and went out into the garden, making her way over to her favourite spot – the bottom of the hill behind The Burrow.

Ginny closed her eyes, listening to the birds chirping, which she found quite relaxing, as she absent mindedly plucked at the grass.

Meanwhile, Harry was lying awake, staring at Ron's ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night with Ginny and was concerned about her. Harry was a little unsure on why this was. He'd seen other people get angry before and had never really dwelled on it like he was this time. Harry sighed. He felt a little bit guilty as well for never asking Ginny to join them. There had been plenty of times he'd wanted to, but didn't ask and now he felt terrible that he hadn't. Harry knew he had to apologise to her and talk to her about it, for if he didn't, he knew he'd feel even guiltier.

As much as he wanted to do this right away, Harry was sure Ginny wouldn't be awake at this hour, so would have to wait until later. Despite it being early, Harry got out of bed and started quietly heading down the stairs. As he got down to the third floor, he noticed that Ginny's door was wide open. Harry peered inside and found that Ginny wasn't there. He couldn't help but wonder where she was as he continued down the stairs and once he'd gotten to the bottom, he noticed the back door was also wide open and decided to head outside.

Ginny, lost in thought, was completely unaware that now, she wasn't the only one out here. She didn't even notice someone come up behind her. That someone being Harry Potter.

'That was quite the outburst last night.'

Ginny jumped and turned around to see Harry standing before her, wearing pyjamas and hair sticking up more than it usually did.

'Oh, don't remind me.' Ginny groaned, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head.

'Everyone gets angry.' Harry reminded her, as he walked over and sat down beside her. Ginny removed her hands from her face and looked at him. 'Are you alright, though?'

'I am now.' she told him. 'But just embarrassed about making a huge scene like that. You must all think I'm crazy.'

'Well, I don't.' Harry said. 'And that wasn't a huge scene – trust me, I've seen worse.'

'Really?' Ginny asked him, feeling slightly shocked at how confident she was being around him. She wasn't blushing and that had to be a first.

'Yeah and I was the one who made the even huger scenes.' Harry said, chuckling slightly.

'Well you had a perfectly good reason-'Ginny began, smiling slightly, but Harry interrupted with

'So did you.'

'Not really.'

'You did.' Harry said. 'I feel bad for never inviting you to join us, I admit, there have been times when I was going to ask but obviously I never did. I'm really sorry about that.'

'Really?' Ginny asked him, trying not to smile to much.

'Yeah.' Harry said, with a smile.

'You're just saying that, because you feel bad after I got all angry and upset last night.' Ginny said, quietly.

'No, I'm not.' Harry told her.

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.' Harry smiled. 'You are more than welcome to join us any time you like, Ginny. Later, when we've all finished breakfast, come up with us.'

'Thanks, Harry.' Ginny beamed, feeling herself blush slightly. Not again.

'You're welcome, Gin.'

This made matters worse and caused Ginny to blush even more. He'd called her Gin! Only her close friends and family would call her that on occasion. And now Harry was staring at her. Oh no.

What Ginny didn't know, was that Harry was staring at her because he'd suddenly realized something. He realized just how beautiful Ginny was and didn't understand how he'd never noticed this before. There was just something about the dusting of freckles on her nose, her sparkling brown eyes and the way her brilliant red hair fell in waves around her shoulders and shone in the morning sun…

'But what about Ron and Hermione?' Ginny asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

'What about them?' Harry asked her, pulling up some grass.

'What if they don't want me there?'

'It won't matter because you're joining us, no matter what they all think.'

'But why?'

'Because I-'Harry began, but stopped mid-sentence and cleared his throat. Harry re-thought how he was going to answer her and when it came to him, he continued with. 'Because there's no way I'm letting you feel left out for any longer.'

'Since when do you even care about how I feel?'

'Ever since I've known you.'

'How come?'

'Well...' Harry began again, trying to think how to answer her. He wasn't exactly sure why, but would have to go with the first thing that popped into his head for now. ' You're like family, Gin…how could I not?'

'Oh.' Ginny said, quietly, feeling slightly disappointed. _Like family. _She knew that's what she'd always be to him. For years now, she'd secretly wished he'd suddenly confess he had feelings for her and not the brotherly sort, the romantic sort. Despite always getting let down, Ginny still refused to give up on him.

'Oh?' Harry repeated. 'Why oh?'

'I…umm..I didn't realise that…you see me like that….that you…well..you um..' Ginny stammered.

'Ginny?' he asked. Harry knew there was something up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 'That's not it, is it?'

She just stared at him.

'Now, what's really up?' Harry asked her.

'Nothing…' Ginny murmured. 'I er... I think I'm going to go and have a shower before anyone else gets up and goes in there.'

Ginny stood up. Harry did the same.

'Well, I'll see you later, then.' Harry said, with a smile.

'Yeah.' Ginny said, before turning away and heading back towards The Burrow.

Harry watched her walk away from him and sighed, wishing he'd said more to her, but wasn't sure exactly _what_ to say to her.

* * *

><p>'What are you doing, Ginny?' Ron asked, as Ginny followed him, Harry and Hermione up the stairs, later that morning, after breakfast.<p>

'I said she could join us, Ron.' Harry told him. 'Is there a problem with that?'

Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and shook his head.

'Good.' Harry said, before turning to Ginny and smiling at her. Ginny smiled back. She was happy she was finally being included and even happier that it was Harry that had decided to make this happen. And she was happy she seemed to be getting somewhere with Harry, earlier must have been the most they'd said to each other in...well the most they'd ever said to each other.

_**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is quite short, ends in a slightly strange place and not a lot happens, but I really wanted to post this on the same day as the first chapter. Plus I need to think up some ideas for chapter 3, which hopefully shouldn't be too far behind..**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

Ginny stood awkwardly in the middle of Ron's bedroom, trying to decide where to sit. Harry and Ron had taken up the space on the bed and Hermione was sat at their feet.

'You can sit down, you know, Ginny.' Ron told her. 'Instead of standing there like a lemon.'

'Where?' Ginny asked him.

Hermione moved up slightly, now sitting against Ron's legs, so there was room for Ginny to sit beside her. And that vacant space happened to be a spot right in front of Harry's legs. When Ginny noticed this, she started blushing again.

'I really need to stop this whole blushing thing.' Ginny thought to herself as she crossed the room and sat down beside Hermione, not daring to lean back, for this would mean she'd be resting against Harry's legs and she knew this would make her blushing go overboard.

'So, there's been a lot of gnomes in the garden lately.' Ron stated, out of the blue.

'Really? I haven't seen any.' Hermione said.

'I have.' Harry said before holding up a finger and saying 'One bit me this morning.'

Ginny looked at him over her shoulder and frowned at him. That must have happened after they'd had their little talk earlier. When Harry began staring back, however, Ginny turned away again, to prevent anymore blushing.

'Whose turn is it to de-gnome the garden, Gin?' Ron asked her.

'Ask Mum.' Ginny said, simply, before adding. 'And you can't fool me. I know your normal conversations don't involve the topic of gnomes. Just because I'm here, doesn't mean you have to talk about stupid things like that.'

'How would you even know what we talk about?' Ron asked her. 'For all you know, we could-'

'She's right, Ron.' interrupted Harry, before changing the subject. 'So, when are we all going to Diagon Alley?'

'Well, today I think.' Ron answered. 'Fred and George's shop opens today, remember? And I think we all want to check it out…maybe try and get some free things from them.'

'I doubt they'd give you anything for free, Ron.' Hermione told him. 'So don't get your hopes up.'

'But I'm their brother.' Ron stated.

'Like that's going to give you any privileges.' Ginny said. 'Same for me. Despite being their sister, I know they aren't just going to give out their products to me for nothing. We'll be treated like all the other customers. Have some common sense.'

Harry couldn't help but snigger at this and Ginny once again, feeling a bit more confident, turned to face him and shot him a cheeky grin, before turning away again.

'Well there's no harm in trying.' Ron began.

'For goodness sake, Ron.' Hermione tutted. She then slouched down slightly, so that her head was also now resting against Ron's legs. Ron stared at her, eyes widening slightly, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between them. She'd have to ask Harry next time she was alone with him – if that ever happened again.

'So.' Harry began. 'I was thinking we could all have a game of two-a-side Quidditch later.'

'Sounds fun, I'm up for it.' Ginny said, brightly.

'Same here, mate.' Ron said.

'Great.' Harry smiled. 'Hermione?'

'Well, I suppose I have to say yes or you won't be able to play.' She said, in an irritated tone. 'Even though I can't stand flying.'

'You'll be fine, Mione.' Ron told her reassuringly. 'If Ginny can-'

'Excuse me, but where are you going with that?' Ginny asked him, sounding much more irritated than Hermione had done.

'Nowhere, I'm just saying-'

'Just saying what, Ronald?' Ginny quizzed, glaring at him.

'Nothing.' Ron muttered.

'It better be nothing.' Ginny said, loudly.

Before anymore could be said, Ron, Harry and Hermione were being called by Mrs Weasley from downstairs.

Everyone exchanged glances and Hermione and Ron were the first out of the room. Harry began making his way out and Ginny hesitated a minute, wondering if she should follow or not.

'Come on.' Harry said quietly, turning to her in the doorway. Ginny quickly joined him at the door and Harry waited until she'd reached him, before leading the way downstairs.

Once downstairs, Ginny noticed that Hermione looked terrified and as though she was about to cry , as Ron looked slightly anxious. She couldn't help but wonder why.

'Oh, there you are, Harry.' Mrs Weasley said, once he and Ginny had walked into the room. 'Your O.W.L results have just arrived. The other two haven't opened theirs yet- they were waiting for you to come down.'

Now Ginny knew why Ron and Hermione had the expressions they did. She couldn't blame them- she was dreading next year when it would be her turn to find out how she'd done in her O.W.L.s.

Harry picked up the envelope with his name on and gulped as Hermione cried: 'Oh, I can't! I can't look!'

'You will have done the best out of all of us, Mione.' Ron told her. 'So I don't know what you're so worried about. I bet I've hardly passed anything…'

'For all you know Ronald I could have…I could have failed everything.' Hermione said, turning pale.

'Don't say things like that, you two, you both will have done well.' Harry reassured them, even though he was nervous himself. 'Let's just get this over with. On the count of three?'

Ron and Hermione nodded as Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley watched them, eagerly awaiting to hear how the three had done.

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One.'

The sound of tearing paper filed the room as the three friends opened their envelopes and looked at the results inside.

'Oh!' Hermione gasped, going red.

'What is it, Hermione, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked her, as Harry and Ron folded up their own results.

'I…I…' Hermione stammered.

'You what, Mione?' Ron asked her.

'I got ten Outstandings and one Exceeds Expections.' she said, quietly.

'That's great, Mione.' Ron told her, as he pulled into her a hug. 'Much better than me. I didn't get any Outstandings…but I do have seven O.W.L's'

'Well done, you two.' Mr Weasley said, with a smile.

'That's wonderful, Hermione and Ron, I'm so proud of you!' Mrs Weasley smiled, pulling her son into a hug as soon as he'd let go of Hermione.

'Harry, how did you do?' Ginny asked Harry, quietly, as the two of them watched Mrs Weasley making a fuss of Ron.

'Well, I got quite the mixture.' Harry told her, showing her his results.

'Well done, Harry.' Ginny said, with a smile, once she'd finished looking.

'Thanks.' Harry smiled, as everyone else's attention had now turned to him and they too, began asking how he'd done.

* * *

><p>'You all need to be back here at three pm sharp.' Mr Weasley told Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as he dropped them off outside the Leaky Cauldron. 'I'm trusting you all to look after Ginny, she's-'<p>

'For merlin's sake!' Ginny cried. 'I'm nearly fifteen, not nearly five. I can take care of myself, Dad!'

Mr Weasley ignored this and said told the other three to keep an eye on her. This caused Ginny to scoff and get out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

The other three got out after her and said goodbye to Mr Weasley, before the four of them headed into the Leaky Cauldron and towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Once there, the four of them spotted Fred and George's shop right away, its bright exterior standing out in the sea of darker coloured shops. They immediately made their way over to it and stepped inside.

'Took you lot long enough!' George exclaimed, from behind the till as Fred began making his way down the stairs and towards where the four of them were stood.

'Yeah, but welcome to the greatest shop in Diagon Alley.' Fred grinned, before saying in perfect unison with George. 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!'

'Take a look around and let us know if you see anything you're interested in purchasing.' George said.

'And by the way, Ron and Ginny, just because you're family, doesn't mean you get a discount.' Fred informed them.

'Told you.' Ginny said to Ron, a small smile spreading across her face.

'Shut up.' Ron muttered.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Go have a browse through our brilliant products!' George said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione did what they were told.

Ginny had spotted something in one part of the shop that had immediately caught her eye. It was a cage of small, furry creatures. Half of them were pink, while the other half were purple. The sign on their cage read 'Pygmy Puffs'.

'Aww.' Ginny said, quietly to herself as she picked up one of the purple ones and stroked it.

'That one seems to like you.'

Ginny jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing there, smiling at her.

'Yeah…I would buy him but I don't have the money.' Ginny told him, quietly, as he joined her at the cage. 'If Mum were here I might have been able to persuade her. Never mind.'

'You could always ask for one for your birthday or something.' Harry suggested. 'Correct if I'm wrong, but it's coming up soon, isn't it?'

Ginny felt herself blushing slightly again. How did Harry even know that?

'Yeah…11th of August.' Ginny told him, stroking the Pygmy Puff. 'But I don't expect anyone to get one for me. That would be asking for too much…besides I already asked Mum for some new clothes, since I'm growing out of most of mine. Oh well…bye Arnold.'

Harry watched as Ginny placed the Pygmy Puff back into its cage. Once she'd done this, she smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

'Arnold?' he suddenly asked.

'Yeah, he looks like an Arnold to me.' Ginny said, blushing again. Before they could say anything else, Hermione came rushing over, looking rather excited.

'Ginny, you have to come over here!' she exclaimed, grabbing Ginny's wrist and beginning to drag her across the shop. 'There's a whole section of Wonderwitch products!'

Ginny turned to Harry and gave him an apologetic look as Hermione dragged her away. Harry just chuckled as he watched Ginny disappear around the corner, before heading over to the joke products. He briefly looked back over at the Pygmy Puffs and knew that this year, he'd be getting Ginny a birthday present and he knew exactly what it was going to be – Arnold.

Meanwhile, Ginny stood with Hermione, who was picking up various Wonderwitch products, getting excited about every single one she laid eyes on. As Ginny scanned the products, she noticed a glass vile containing some sort of liquid. It looked like perfume and was labelled 'Twilight Moonbeam'. Curious, Ginny picked it up and began examining it.

'Love potion, eh?' Fred said, walking over to the girls almost as soon as she'd picked it up.

Ginny went pink. She didn't realise that was what it was.

'You don't need it, sis.' George said, joining his twin. 'We've heard you have about ten boys on the go.'

'Excuse me?' Ginny said, voice raised and placing the bottle back down. 'Who's been saying that?'

Fred and George ignored this and continued to tease their sister.

'I bet I know who you were thinking of using that on.' Fred grinned.

'Who says I was thinking about using it?' Ginny quizzed, hands on hips. 'I thought it was perfume.'

'Yeah, yeah.' George said, before turning to Fred. They grinned wickedly at each other, before starting to sing:

'His eyes are as green as a pickled toad, his hair is dark as a blackboard…'

Ginny made sound that sounded like a growl, before beginning to storm out of the shop.

'I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!' the twins shouted after Ginny as she reached the doors.

It was here Ginny turned around and made a rude hand gesture at them, before leaving the shop.

From outside, she heard laughter, which caused her to turn red in embarrassment and anger.

She was so annoyed at Fred and George for bringing up the valentine she'd sent to Harry during her first year at Hogwarts. And to make matters worse, it was in front of everyone inside the shop – Harry included.

Ginny sighed and began walking away from their shop, not quite knowing where to go now. She knew that she wouldn't be able to afford the majority of things here, so she couldn't exactly do a bit of shopping and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't leave either. There was nowhere else for her to go and she didn't know how to apparate yet. Ginny longed for the day she could do this and she also longed for the day she could use magic outside of school. That way, she could easily get her revenge on people when they wound her up, by casting a Bat Bogey Hex at them. Ginny had been good at them ever since she learned how to cast one.

She sighed as she walked up the street, still wondering what to do. It was then she heard someone calling her name. Ginny didn't turn around, but when her name got shouted out for the second time, she recognised who the voice belonged to – Harry.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to see Harry running towards her, weaving around all the other people on the street.

'Ginny, there you are.' he panted, as soon as he'd reached her.

She stared at him. He'd been looking for her? And then Ginny was blushing again, for the umpteenth time.

'Where are you heading?' Harry asked her.

'Nowhere.' Ginny mumbled, looking at her feet.

'Oh.' Harry said, frowning slightly. 'Well do you want to go and get some ice cream?'

'W-what?' Ginny cried, suddenly looking up at him.

'It's better than just standing around out here, surely.' Harry continued. 'Come on, I'll treat you.'

'But…why?' Ginny asked him, quietly.

'Well, I've never really hung out with you properly before.' he began. 'And now would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you better…to get to know each other better. So what do you say?'

Ginny couldn't stop blushing now, heart beginning to beat a little bit faster than usual. . He wanted to treat her to ice cream and wanted to know her better!

She smiled slightly and looked at her feet again.

'I'd love to.' She told him, quietly.

'Cool, let's go then.' Harry smiled. He then began heading towards Florean Fortescue's and Ginny quickly followed. Once caught up, Ginny found herself smiling to herself as she walked beside him down Diagon Alley, still shocked and not quite being able to register what was happening right now. But this was defiantly in a good way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ice Cream For Two

'So that was quite the throwback in there.' Harry said, as he and Ginny reached Florean Fortescue's.

'So embarrassing…' Ginny said, quietly as Harry pushed open the door and held it open for her. Ginny smiled at him as she stepped through the door. 'Thanks.'

'Don't worry about it – they were always singing that song to me at the time you gave it to me.' Harry told her, as he closed the door behind him.

'Oh.' Ginny said, turning slightly pink. 'Sorry…'

'Don't be, it was their fault, not yours.' Harry told her.

'But I was the one who wrote and sent you it.' Ginny muttered.

'And they were the ones that chose to tease me about it.' Harry said. 'Seriously, though, don't feel bad about something that happened years ago.'

'Okay…' Ginny said, quietly, looking at her feet as they reached a vacant table. She looked up enough to see Harry sit in one of the seats and sat down opposite him.

She watched as Harry scanned the menu.

'Hmm…' he said, quietly as he did this. He looked up at Ginny and caught her staring. He smiled as Ginny quickly looked away, her cheeks going slightly pink. As Harry returned to looking through the menu, Ginny picked one up and began looking through it herself.

'Ready to order?'

Harry and Ginny both looked up to see a waitress staring down at them, holding a small piece of parchment and a quill.

'I am.' Harry told her. 'Gin?'

'Yeah.' Ginny said, quietly, blushing at Harry calling her Gin again. 'I'll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip, please.'

'I'll have the same please.' Harry told the waitress. She nodded, quickly scratched down the order on the parchment, before departing.

'The same?' Ginny asked him, shyly.

'Yeah, mint chocolate chip is my favourite.' Harry smiled.

'Mine too.' Ginny revealed, smiling back.

'Well looks like we have something in common.' Harry stated, still smiling at her.

'Yeah, it does.' Ginny blushed.

'I wonder what else we have in common.' Harry said, raising his eyebrows at him. 'I can't wait to find out.'

'Really?' Ginny asked, not being able to control her blushing.

Harry simply just nodded in answer and Ginny couldn't help smiling at this.

Suddenly, the ice cream they had ordered appeared in front of them and Ginny just stared at it for a few seconds.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so I'm going to dig in.' Harry said, with a small grin, before digging into his ice cream.

Ginny did the same.

'Mmm, so good.' Ginny said, the spoon still in her mouth, before scooping up some more.

'I know right.' Harry grinned, before taking another mouthful. He waited until he'd swallowed it before speaking again. 'So, do your brothers always wind you up like that?'

'Ugh, all the time.' Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes. 'It does my head in.'

'Just be thankful you don't have to live with the Dursley's.' Harry told her, before also rolling his eyes.

'I dread to think what that's like.' Ginny said, scooping up some more ice cream. She then sighed and changed the subject with 'I'm a little concerned about what George said in the shop.'

'What did he say?' Harry asked her.

'He said he'd heard that I have ten boys on to go.' Ginny said, with a sigh. 'Which isn't true of course…but I can't help but wonder if people have been saying stuff about me, you know?'

'I'm sure he was just messing with you.' Harry reassured her. 'And people are always going to stay stuff – I'm their favourite topic, even make it into the Prophet sometimes.'

'I know, that must be awful.' Ginny said, quietly. She then stared down at her ice cream and sighed. 'But I've never had anything said about me before and I'm really worried. If that's going around, then people are going to start believing it and they'll think all sorts of things. What if they start calling me names? Shouting things when they walk past. What if-'

Before Ginny could finish, Harry had placed a hand on her arm, which caused her to flinch slightly and turn pink.

'Ginny.' he began, softly. He waited until her light brown eyes had met his before he continued. 'Please don't get upset about this. You don't even know for sure if it's going around or not, so don't worry. And if it is, which I doubt, then remember, you know it's not true, I know it's not true. Plenty of people know it's not true. And the people that spread and believe it – they're all idiots. If people do start saying things, they'll have me to deal with, trust me when I say, I'm here for you and I'll back you up, no matter what, okay? So, come on, cheer up, Gin.'

Ginny just started at him, now blushing more than ever. She couldn't believe he'd said that and it had changed her mood completely. She smiled at Harry, who had only just removed the hand from her arm and he smiled back.

'There we go, there's that beautiful smile.' he said.

Those last couple of words caused Ginny to blush and smile even more, leaving her speechless for several seconds, before she was finally able to speak again.

'Thank you, Harry, that means a lot.' she said, quietly, still smiling.

'I'm glad.' Harry said, smiling at her, before asking. 'So anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to ask?'

Ginny thought for a moment, before asking: 'So, Ron and Hermione. What's going on with them? I'm curious- they seemed kind of close earlier.'

'Honestly, I have no idea.' Harry told her. 'One minute they're acting like a couple, the next they're biting each other's heads off.'

'Oh.' Ginny said, trying not to laugh. 'I blame Ron for that one. He doesn't have a clue when it comes to girls. Even I know that when I'm not around him all of the time. Remember that time nearly two years ago when he-'

'Shouted at Fleur when he was trying to ask her to the ball?' Harry asked, with a grin.

'Yeah.' Ginny grinned back, not being able to hold in her laughter any longer. 'Before he just ran for it like an idiot.'

'Yeah.' Harry said, now also laughing. 'But nothing can top my wangoballwime.'

'What?' Ginny asked, crying with laughter. 'What did you say?'

'Wangoballwime.' Harry repeated, grinning at her. 'I was so nervous asking Cho to the Yule Ball, that I ended up saying everything in one go.'

'Oh.' Ginny giggled. 'Then what happened?'

'I asked her again more slowly, but I was bright red.' Harry told her. 'And then, of course, she rejected me.'

'Her loss.' Ginny simply said, before finishing her ice cream.

'Well if she'd gone with me, she would have been bored out of her mind.' Harry stated. 'So it wasn't really her loss.'

Ginny just raised her eyebrows slightly and found herself, saying quietly: 'I wouldn't have been bored.'

'Hm? I didn't quite catch that.'

'Oh it was nothing.' Ginny murmured.

'You sure?' Harry asked her. For some reason he really wanted to know what she had said and also, for some reason, he had an odd jolt like sensation in his stomach, not caused by ice cream and this hadn't been the first time this happened today.

Ginny considered repeating what she had said for a moment, but chose not to and instead shook her head and said: 'Yeah, I can't even remember what I said.'

'Okay.' Harry said, feeling slightly disappointed.

'I suppose we'd better go find the other two.' Ginny said, quietly. 'They'll start wondering where we are and possibly think things.'

'What kind of things?' Harry asked her, eyebrows raised.

'Oh, well, you know…' Ginny began, cheeks feeling hot again.

'No, I don't, but enlighten me.' Harry grinned.

'They might think something's going on.' Ginny said, eyes cast downwards, in a voice that was barely a whisper. Her cheeks had now grown even hotter, as she added: 'Between us.'

'So what if they do, if there was, there'd be nothing they could do about it.' Harry said, trying not to smile too much. For some reason, the idea of something going on between himself and Ginny made him feel kind of happy.

Ginny didn't know how to respond to this. She just stared at Harry, who smiled at her. Ginny looked away again before muttering 'We should really get going.'

'Alright.' Harry said, before standing up. Ginny stood up too and looked at him again. He again, smiled at her. Ginny was too busy looking at Harry to be paying attention to where she was going and she ended up crashing into the table, and knocking the ice cream bowls onto the floor with a smash.

'Oh no.' Ginny said, under her breath, feeling her cheeks going hot again.

'Don't worry about it.' Harry said, walking over to her and moving her away from the broken glass.

The two of them watched as a member of staff came running over and immediately repaired the broken bowls.

'Why do I always have to knock things over in front of him?' Ginny thought, as she stood there, still feeling embarrassed.

'Wait here while I go pay.' Harry told her quietly.

'Hang on.' Ginny said, digging into her pocket and rummaging for any money she could find to give him.

'No, I'll pay for yours.' Harry told her.

'But-'

'It's fine, my treat, remember?'

'Yeah, but-'

'Ginny.' Harry said, with small smile. 'It's fine.'

Before she could say anymore, Harry had walked over to the waitress, who had just appeared from the kitchen and paid for the ice creams.

'Come on, let's go.' he said, once he'd walked back over to Ginny and with that, the two of them left.

They bumped into Ron and Hermione outside Flourish and Blotts.

'Oh, there you two are.' Hermione said, holding two bags – one from Fred and George's shop, the other from Flourish and Blotts.

'Where did you go?' Ron questioned, eyeing them suspiciously.

'We got some ice cream.' Harry answered.

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Why not?' Harry questioned.

'You didn't invite us.' Ron grumbled.

'Ron…' Hermione began, trying to get him to drop the subject.

'Why take her and not us?' Ron quizzed.

'Excuse me, I do have a name you know!' Ginny spat. 'And does it matter that I went with him? No. If you're that desperate for an ice cream, go yourself and stop having a tantrum over it.'

Harry snorted at this, Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron just looked even more annoyed.

'I'm not the one having a tantrum.' Ron said. 'That's you. Like always and especially last night. I bet that's the only reason Harry's talking to you and everything – to stop you being annoying like that.'

Ginny opened her mouth to say something back to Ron, but Harry got there first.

'Actually, I started talking to Ginny because I wanted to.' he said, in an irritated tone. 'She's my friend, Ron, whether you like it or not.'

'I don't.' Ron said under his breath.

'Well, tough.' Harry said, firmly. 'Come on Ginny, let's go elsewhere.'

Ginny nodded and Harry led her away from Ron.

'Sorry, Mione.' Harry said, turning back and looking at her before turning back again, as he and Ginny walked off up the street while Ron scowled at them.

* * *

><p>The two spent the remaining time they had in Diagon Alley browsing through items in various different shops whilst getting to know each other a bit better. By the time Mr Weasley came to pick them all up, Harry and Ginny felt as though they'd been good friends for years and cheerfully chatted on the way back to the Burrow too.<p>

That night, Ginny lay awake not believing what had happened today. She smiled to herself – this had been the best day ever by far. She couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow and every day after that would bring.

Meanwhile Harry lay awake, unable to sleep after suddenly realizing that he had feelings for Ginny. And not the friendly, nor the brotherly sort of feelings, but the romantic sort.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ginny On The Brain

_**A/N : First things first, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I'm amazed at how quick I've been getting them. Thanks again! Anyway, now here's chapter 5:**_

Harry turned over and tried to find the point when these feelings had come about. He'd always felt a little bit weird around her, but that was just because he felt awkward knowing about her crush on him, right? Thinking about Ginny having a crush on him made Harry's stomach lunge. He wondered if she still did. The possibly of it caused Harry to smile to himself and to imagine a scenario In which himself and Ginny confessed their feelings to one another before running into each other's arms and kissing.

Harry turned over again as Ron let out a grunt in his sleep. Harry sighed. If Ron knew what he'd just been thinking, he'd kill him for sure. Harry tried to avert his thoughts from Ginny, but this was impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about her. How she smiled, the way she laughed, how beautiful she was…

He sighed again, put on his glasses and sat up. He felt like pacing about trying think things through, so decided to walk down to the bathroom – it was better than nothing. Harry soon realised that this wasn't a good idea, since he could hardly see a thing. He was thankful he only had to go down one flight of stairs to reach the floor where the bathroom was. But suddenly, Harry lost his footing and ended up falling down the last few stairs with an almighty crash.

'Ow.' he winced, now convinced he'd woken everyone up. The sound of a door creaking open nearby confirmed he'd woken someone up. Harry forced himself to sit up, which hurt a bit, and look in the direction of where the sound had come from. He now heard footsteps, slowly getting nearer to him and someone breathing heavily.

He soon saw a small silhouetted figure standing several feet away from him.

'Who's there?' they squeaked. This confirmed it was Ginny. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach again.

'Ginny…it's Harry.' he said, through the darkness.

'H-harry? Where are you?' she asked. 'And what was that loud bang?'

'I'm by the stairs, I fell down the last few steps.' Harry told her.

'Oh, are you alright?' Ginny asked him, as she began walking towards him.

'I'm fine.' he said. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

'It's fi-'

Ginny stopped talking immediately as she tripped over Harry's legs. She was about to let out a small squeal when she felt Harry grabbing onto her arms to prevent her from falling.

He gently pulled her down so that she was sitting beside him, against the bottom step.

'Thanks.' she said, quietly. 'So what are you doing still awake?'

Harry had to think for a moment about how to answer this. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth, yet he didn't want to lie to her either.

'I…I had a lot on my mind.' Harry told her. This was close enough.

'Like what?'

Harry sighed. What was he supposed to say to this?

'Like…how we forgot to play Quidditch earlier.' he came up with.

'And that's enough to keep you awake?' Ginny asked him, eyebrows raised.

'Yes. No. I don't know.' Harry said, rubbing his eyes. 'Look, I want to tell you…but…'

'But what?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing.' Harry muttered, before changing the subject with 'So, shall we stop just sitting here in the dark now?'

'I suppose we should, before anyone else gets up and has a go at us.' Ginny said.

'Why would they do that?' Harry asked her as the two of them stood up.

'Because it's the middle of the night.' Ginny simply said. 'Well, I'll leave you to do…whatever you were doing. Goodnight, Harry.'

She walked a few steps away from him, before Harry went after her.

'You going to be okay going down the stairs in the dark?' he asked her. 'I don't want you to end up doing what I did.'

'So are you offering to walk me to my room?' Ginny questioned, with a smile, though Harry couldn't see this through the darkness.

'I guess I am.' Harry said, also smiling.

'Then I'll accept your offer.'

Harry nodded and the two began making their way down the other flight of stairs, down to the third floor where Ginny's room was. They managed to do this without falling and once they'd reached Ginny's door, Harry really had to fight to urges to kiss her goodnight.

'Well, you going to be okay from here?' Harry asked her, before jokingly adding. 'Or do you need me to walk you to your bed too?'

Ginny was now thankful it was dark because Harry couldn't see her blushing.

'Um…no.' Ginny said, laughing slightly. 'I'm fine from here. You're the one that needs to be careful. Two flights of stairs to go up…be careful. I don't want you to fall again. Anyway, night Harry.'

'Goodnight, Ginny.' Harry said, softly, still fighting the urges. He stepped back so that Ginny could close her door, before slowly heading back up to Ron's room, without falling. He didn't even bother with going to the bathroom, he just returned to his bed and tried to avert his thoughts from anything Ginny related, but this was very hard indeed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Harry woke up, he was still thinking of Ginny. He noticed that Ron had already gone downstairs without waking him, so he put on his glasses, got up and headed down there himself. Once downstairs, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa, in deep conversation and as he turned the corner, his eyes fell upon Ginny, who was sat at the table alone, tucking into a bowl of cereal.<p>

Harry felt the now familiar lunge in his stomach, before smiling and joining her at the table.

'Morning.' Ginny smiled, once he sat down. 'I see I'm not the only late riser.'

'Yeah, how long have you been up?' Harry asked her, with a smile.

'Only about half an hour or so.' she answered.

'Ah, I see.' Harry said. 'Well I apologise for waking you last night.'

'You didn't, I was awake before you fell down the stairs.' she told him. 'You did make me jump out of my skin, though.'

'Oh, okay…well I'm sorry about that.' Harry said, genuinely feeling sorry for scaring her.

'It's fine.' Ginny said, before pushing her bowl away. 'Do you want the rest of this? I'm not really that hungry.'

'Oh…umm.' Harry began, staring down at the bowl.

'You can if you want, I don't have diseases or anything.' Ginny joked.

'I know, I know. I'm just not hungry either.' Harry told her.

'Fair enough.'

Harry then turned over to where Ron and Hermione were sat, still chatting amongst themselves.

'How long have they been at it for?' he asked Ginny.

'Well they were talking like that when I got up, so who knows?' she shrugged.

'Oh.' Harry said, before getting up. 'Well, I think I might go and interrupt them, want to join me?'

'Sure, but why are we interrupting them?' Ginny asked, also getting up.

Harry shrugged before answering with 'May as well.'

The two of them then walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and once they'd reached them, Harry cleared his throat loudly, while Ginny stood beside him, fiddling with the end of her plait.

Hermione and Ron immediately stopped talking and looked up at Harry and Ginny.

'Yeah?' Ron asked them.

'Can we join you?' Harry asked them. 'Or do you still need to talk in private?'

'Yes, we're done talking.' Hermione told him, before turning to Ginny and saying. 'I need to talk to you, though.'

'Me? Why?' Ginny asked her.

'It doesn't matter.' Hermione said, standing up. 'Can we go to your room to talk?'

'Sure.' Ginny said, before leading the way up to her room. Once there, she asked. 'So, what's up?'

'Well, firstly, as I am sure you are aware, it's Harry's birthday tomorrow.' Hermione began. Ginny nodded, feeling bad on the inside that she hadn't got him anything, yet again. Hermione then continued with: 'Ron and I are going to throw him a mini celebration upstairs. We brought some things in Diagon Alley for it. Also that night, we are going to camp out in the garden. You are very welcome to join us, since you and Harry have seemed to become quite good friends over these past couple of days. Just make sure you don't tell him what we've got planned.'

'Thanks, I'll be there.' Ginny replied, with a small smile. She then noticed Hermione was giving her a knowing look. 'What?'

'You still like Harry, don't you?'

Ginny stared at Hermione. How did she know? Then again, she was the brightest witch of her age.

'It's okay, you can tell me.' Hermione smiled. 'I think he has a thing for you.'

'What?' Ginny asked, not believing what she had just heard.

'He's one of my best friends, I can tell from the way he looks at you and the way he treats you.' Hermione continued. 'I think he really likes you.'

'No…he can't do.' Ginny said, quietly, feeling herself blushing. 'I mean, why would he like me? We only started talking properly a couple of days ago.'

'Because he's always had a soft spot for you.' Hermione told her. 'So, if you still like him, then go for it. Ask him out.'

'I couldn't do that.' Ginny blushed.

'You could and I think you'd be pleasantly surprised at the outcome.' Hermione said, with a knowing smile. 'Or I could try and persuade him to ask you.'

'No, no.' Ginny said, shaking her head. 'I mean, what if you have the wrong end of the stick here? I'll look stupid…I'm happy enough that I've become friends with him…I don't want to go back to not being able to talk to him again. You understand, don't you?'

'Yes, of course I do.' Hermione smiled. 'But I don't think I've got the wrong end of the stick. Anyway, I'll stop talking about that now, I can tell I'm embarrassing you.'

Ginny simply nodded in response.

'Well, I'm going to head back downstairs now, are you coming?' Hermione asked her.

'You go ahead, I'll be down shortly.' Ginny told her.

'Okay.' Hermione said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

As soon as Hermione left, Ginny began frantically searching her room for something she could give Harry for his birthday. The only thing she could find that could be given was a bunch of different coloured strings that she once used to make some bracelets in her younger days. But why an earth would he want a stupid handmade bracelet? Still it was better than nothing. Ginny sighed and picked out a red string and a gold one – Gryffindor colours. She then sat down on her bed and began weaving the strings together until they were a reasonable enough size to be able to fit around Harry's wrist. Ginny then tied the ends together, before stuffing it under her pillow and heading back downstairs.

'Oh finally.' Ron groaned as Ginny reappeared. 'We've been waiting for you to come back down so we can play two a side Quidditch.'

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Right, well now I'm here, let's go and play then, instead of just standing here.' she said, before walking outside. The other three followed.

'Right, we need to decide on teams then.' Ron said.

'How about Ginny and I against you and Harry?' Hermione suggested.

'No, it needs to be fair.' Ron said.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ginny questioned.

'Well, me and Harry are good at Quidditch and-' Ron began.

'Excuse me, I'm quite good too, you know.' Ginny informed him. 'Right, Harry and me against you and Hermione. There.'

Ginny then charged over to the shed and pulled out her broomstick. Harry wasn't far behind her.

'I know you're good at Quidditch, Gin.' He told her, quietly. 'Ignore Ron, he's probably jealous of your flying skills.'

'Thanks.' Ginny beamed, before stepping back outside.

* * *

><p>The four of them played a good game for around an hour. Harry and Ginny beat Hermione and Ron and the losing team had since gone inside. Ginny and Harry had decided to stay outside and muck about on their brooms for a bit.<p>

'So…' Ginny began, as the two hovered on their broomsticks mid-air. 'What now?'

'Hmm.' Harry thought. Suddenly confidence overcame him and he flew right up to Ginny and smiled slightly at her.

'What?' Ginny asked, smiling back.

'You.' Harry simply answered, still smiling at her.

'Come again?'

'Nothing.' Harry said, before flying away from her slightly.

'Okay then…' Ginny said, laughing slightly.

Before any more could be said, Mrs Weasley came running outside shouting : 'Harry! Ginny! Lunch is ready!'

'Looks like it's time we go back down.' Ginny sighed.

'Yeah.' Harry said, glumly. 'Shame. I love flying.'

'Me too.' Ginny said.

'Well maybe we should do this more often.' Harry began. 'You know, fly around…just us.'

'Yeah, I'd like that.' Ginny grinned.

'Me too.' Harry grinned back, before the two of them flew back down to the ground and putting their broomsticks away, before heading back inside.


	6. Chapter 6 - Harry's Birthday

'So, now that Fred and George have properly moved out, we have invited Bill and Fleur to stay here until they find a place of their own.' Mrs Weasley announced over lunch.

'No, no, no!' Ginny moaned. '_She _can't live here!'

'It's not up to you, Ginny, so quiet.' Mrs Weasley said, sternly, before continuing with. 'I expect to have this place spotless, including all of your rooms before they arrive in a few days.'

'But why?' Ginny questioned.

'Because it wouldn't be nice to have them arrive to a messy house now, would it?' Mrs Weasley answered.

'Oh, like Bill would care.' Ginny said. 'This is all for Miss Priss isn't it? Everything has to be perfect and spotless for her, because she's such a snob.'

'Ginny!' Mrs Weasley cried.

'What? It's true!' Ginny said.

'No it isn't, Ginny.' Ron began. 'Just because you're jealous of her, doesn't mean-'

'JEALOUS?' Ginny exploded, causing everyone to jump. 'As if! Why would I be jealous? You're only saying that because you probably still have a crush on her.'

Ron opened his mouth to argue back, but Hermione got there first.

'Is that true then, Ronald?' Hermione asked him, in an irritated tone.

'No!' Ron cried, turning red.

'It better not be.' Hermione muttered.

'Oh come on, it is true.' Ginny spat. 'Look at you, you're all red in the face!'

'Oh shut up.' Ron snapped. 'You're the one that's always red in the face. As usual, it happens around Harry, as though you're still that annoying eleven year old girl that wouldn't shut up about him.'

Ginny leapt up out of her seat so quickly that it fell down with an almighty crash as she ran over to Ron, fists clenched. But before she could do anything, Harry had ran up behind her, wrapped his arms around her middle and was pulling her away from him.

'No, leave him, Ginny!' Harry cried, as she struggled to escape from his arms. 'Ginny, no.'

Ginny eventually stopped wriggling and relaxed.

'It's not worth it.' Harry then said, softly.

Ginny then noticed that Harry's arms were still around her. She blushed slightly as Harry realised too, and reluctantly withdrew his arms from around her.

'See, she's blushing again.' Ron remarked.

This time, Ginny just glared at him before running outside. Harry followed her.

He found her sitting on the back porch, staring out at the garden, her head slightly bowed.

'You okay?' he asked her, closing the door behind him.

'Still pissed off.' Ginny sighed as Harry sat down beside her. 'Trying to calm down.'

'Yeah, that would be the best thing to do.' Harry said, before asking. 'Do you want me to leave you to calm down by yourself?'

'No, stay.' Ginny told him.

'Alright.' Harry smiled.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. Harry shot a sideways glance at Ginny, who was just staring ahead at the garden. He then began wondering whether he should ask her out or not, even though they'd only been talking properly for a few days. But they had known each other for years and Harry was feeling particularly confident today. So he decided to just go for it.

'Ginny, there's something I need to ask you.' Harry began.

'What is it?' Ginny asked, turning to face him.

'Well, the thing is…I…well…Ginny I…' Harry started, but he couldn't find the right words.

'You what?' Ginny asked, head tilted slightly to one side, which Harry thought made her look even cuter than usual.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking again.

'Ginny, this is going to seem really sudden, but I really want to ask you now…' he began, before taking another deep breath. 'Ginny, will you—'

Suddenly, the back door opened behind them, cutting Harry short. The two of them turned round to see Mrs Weasley standing there, staring down at them.

'Ginny, I need to talk to you in the kitchen, now.' she said.

Ginny sighed and stood up.

'See you later.' she said to Harry, before following her mother back inside and into the kitchen.

'Ginny, you're going to have to stop this behaviour.' Mrs Weasley told her, once they were in the kitchen. 'I can't have you getting all angry like this when-'

'When Phlegm is here, I know.' Ginny finished for her.

'Ginny…don't start.' Mrs Weasley said, sternly. 'And stop calling Fleur names, it isn't very nice. It's also very childish and you're always reminding me that you're not a child and are fifteen in a couple of weeks, so you need to start acting it in order to be treated like a young adult.'

'Okay, Mum.' Ginny moaned. 'Can I go now or do you need me to do anything?'

'Yes, now you've mentioned it, you can take your fresh clothes upstairs.' Mrs Weasley said, walking over to the clothes pile and retrieving Ginny's clothes, before giving them to her. 'Off you go now.'

Ginny nodded and began carrying her clothes upstairs, now wondering what Harry had wanted to ask her. It had seemed like he was about to ask her out. This caused Ginny's stomach to lunge, but she quickly dismissed the idea, since she thought he wouldn't be interested, despite what Hermione had told her.

Once she'd reached her bedroom, she placed down the clothes pile on her bed and began picking up the clothing one at a time, and hanging it in her wardrobe.

When she was halfway through doing this, Hermione burst into her room, holding a card.

'Ginny, can you sign Harry's card, please?' she asked her.

'Sure.' Ginny smiled, putting down the t-shirt she was holding and retrieving the card and quill from Hermione.

Ginny opened the card and saw that Ron and Hermione had already signed it with their own messages. Ron's read:

_Happy Birthday ,Mate. Bloody hell, sixteen. Finally caught me and Mione up, haha. Have a brilliant day and try not to party too hard (although you wouldn't be able to with Mum and Dad about haha). Also don't make the same mistake I did and eat too much birthday cake – it wasn't a pretty sight. Have a good one. Ron :)_

Ginny then read Hermione's message:

_Happy Birthday Harry! One year left before you become of age! Hope you enjoy yourself and have a great time today! Ron, Ginny and I will make sure you do! Have the best sweet sixteenth, Hermione x_

Once Ginny had finished reading, she tried to think of how to start hers. She soon came up with something and once she'd finished, she debated whether to put a kiss on the end or not but then thought that if Hermione had, then why shouldn't she? Her message said:

_Happy Birthday! No singing cards or poems this time, just this boring handwritten message…sorry ;). Anyway, sixteen, hey? Only a year away from being of age – lucky sod. I have just over two years to wait __. Enough about me though, today is all about you! Hope you have the best day ever and that this birthday tops all your previous ones! You deserve it! From Ginny x_

_P.S : Sorry if my present is lame. I had nothing else to give you. I promise I'll make up for it next year, though! I promise :)_

Once finished, Ginny handed the card back to Hermione, who thanked her, before leaving the room and Ginny then returned to putting her clothes away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry was awoken by Ron and Hermione singing Happy Birthday to him. He sat up, put on his glasses and smiled at them as they finished singing. He then had a card and two presents thrown at him.<p>

'Thanks.' he smiled, reaching for the card first. He opened the envelope to find a red card with a large 16 on the front. Harry then opened the card and read Ron's message, then Hermione's and then…Ginny's. Harry felt his heart beat increase slightly as he read what she had written in his card and couldn't help but smile at it. He then placed the card on Ron's bedside table.

'Go on, open the presents then!' Ron told him, gesturing to the two presents that lay on Harry's lap.

'Alright.' Harry smiled, reaching for the smallest present first. He opened it to find a packet of Bertie Botts Beans and a couple of sugar quills.

'Sorry it's not much.' Ron said, apologetically.

'It's fine, Ron, thank you.' Harry said, with a smile. He then reached for the other present, from Hermione and tore off the paper to find a copy of Hogwarts a History.

'I thought it was about time I gave you a copy of that.' she told him. 'I think you'll enjoy it.'

'Thank you.' Harry smiled, also placing it down on the beside table.

'I think Mum's cooking breakfast.' Ron said. 'I smell bacon.'

'Oh, honestly Ron, is that all you care about?' Hermione teased.

'No, I'm hungry.' Ron answered.

'As always.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry chuckled slightly before saying 'Come on then, let's go down there.'

The three of them began making their way downstairs, Ron in the lead, Hermione the middle and Harry at the back. Harry was just passing Ginny's door, as Ron and Hermione started walking down the next flight of stairs. Suddenly Ginny's door creaked open and her head peered around the door.

'Harry?' she called. Harry turned around and smiled.

'Hey, Gin.' he said, brightly.

'Hey, Harry, happy birthday.' she smiled, opening her door properly.

'Thanks.' Harry grinned. 'We're just heading down to breakfast. Are you coming?'

'Um, sure, but wait here a second, I need to get something.' Ginny told him, before disappearing into her room. When she emerged again, she was holding something in her right hand. She walked over to Harry and handed it to him.

'Here's your present. It's stupid I know.' she said, quietly.

Harry looked down to see a red and gold woven bracelet in his hand. He looked back up at Ginny and smiled.

'Did you make this?' he asked her.

'Yeah.' Ginny answered. 'Lame, I know. You don't have to wear it or anything, I just felt bad for not getting you anything.'

'Well, I like it.' Harry told her, truthfully, as he slipped it onto his wrist. It fit perfectly. 'And I'll wear it with pride. I mean its Gryffindor colours and all. Thanks, Gin. I love it.'

'Really?' Ginny asked, with a smile. 'You can say if you don't like it.'

'No, I really do love it.' Harry smiled. 'Thanks again.'

He then pulled her into a hug which caused Ginny's heart to beat very fast and her stomach to go in knots. Despite this, she hugged back, not knowing that Harry had the same sensations in his own stomach.

After a few seconds, Harry reluctantly released her and Ginny smiled at him, heart still pounding.

'Come on then, let's go have breakfast.' he said and the two then headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>For his birthday, Harry also received a dark blue t-shirt with a gold H sown on the front, from Mrs Weasley, an old looking watch from Mr Weasley and a Skiving Snackbox from Fred and George, sent by Owl Post.<p>

Mrs Weasley had also baked him a chocolate sponge birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' iced in white letters on the top, which everyone enjoyed, especially Ron, who ended up having three slices.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had spent the day together, once again playing a game of Quidditch, before just mucking around on the broomsticks as well as sitting around talking in Ron's room. Day soon turned to night and the four of them were now sat in a circle, in the tent that had been set up in the garden, finishing off a game of Exploding Snap.

'I won!' Ron announced, cheerfully once they'd finished the game.

'Good for you.' Ginny said, flatly.

'So what now?' Hermione asked.

'How about a game of truth or dare?' Harry suggested.

'Ooh, yes.' Hermione said. Ron and Ginny looked slightly puzzled.

'Basically, we all take it in turns to either pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, you will have to answer whatever you get asked truthfully and if you pick dare, you have to do whatever you are dared to do. Pretty simple really.' Harry explained.

'Sounds fun.' Ginny said. 'Who's first?'

'Well, who's going to be asking the questions and deciding the dares?' Hermione asked.

'I will.' Ron said. 'So what do I do?'

'How about I ask the questions first, just so you and Ginny get the idea, then you can have your turn after?' Harry suggested.

'Alright, mate.' Ron said. 'Go on, then.'

'Right, so, we'll start with the youngest first.' Harry said.

'Oh no.' Ginny said as Harry caught her eye and smiled.

'Ginny, truth or dare?' Harry asked her.

'Umm…truth.' Ginny decided. 'That's the safer option, right?'

'Hmm, maybe.' Harry said, raising his eyebrows. 'Alright, Ginny, who was your first crush?'

'Oh god.' Ginny said, turning pink and burying her face in her knees. Harry already pretty much knew the answer to this one, but wanted to hear it from Ginny herself. She looked back up and answered, in a small voice 'You…when I was eleven.'

She then covered her face with her hands and shook her head, giggling slightly.

'Well, I'm flattered.' Harry grinned. 'Right, Ron, you're next. Truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Ron answered.

'Alright Ron, I dare you to eat that odd coloured bean.' Harry said, gesturing over to a greeny yellow brown spotted bean that remained in the almost empty packet.

'Oh bloody hell.' Ron muttered. He picked up the bean and examined it, a disgusted look on his face. He then put it in his mouth and his face screwed up as soon as he'd taken a single bite. He spluttered and gaged before swallowing it and saying. 'Vomit flavour.'

'Ugh.' Hermione said, a disgusted look now on her face.

'Your go, Hermione.' Harry said. 'Truth or dare?'

'I think I'll go for truth after you made Ron eat that disgusting bean.' Hermione replied.

'Okay. Don't take this the wrong way, but what's your relationship status?' Harry asked, before glancing at Ginny who smiled at him, knowing exactly why he'd asked this. The two of them really wanted to find out what was going on between her and Ron.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked at Ron, who nodded slightly. Hermione nodded back before turning back to Harry and answering his questioned.

'I'm seeing someone.'

'Ron?' Harry asked her.

Hermione bit her lip and slowly nodded.

'I knew it!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Me too.' Harry said. 'Well, congratulations you two. How long have you been together?'

'Um, why don't you save that for the next time I pick truth, mate.' Ron said. 'I believe it's my turn now. And I'm asking you first. So Harry, truth or dare?'

'Hmm, truth.' Harry said.

'Alright. Just so we're kind of even here…do you have a crush on anyone right now and if so who?' Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yes.' he said, shooting a sneaky glance at Ginny. 'A girl.'

'Oi! You need to answer properly.' Ron said. 'Come on, who is it?'

'Ron, save that for the next time I choose truth.' Harry said, with a smirk.

'Fine.' Ron said. 'Okay, Ginny. Truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Ginny said.

'Right, I dare you to go and shove your face into the rest of Harry's cake.'

'Alright.' Ginny said, with a small grin, before dashing into the Burrow. The others followed.

Ginny waited for them to arrive, before grabbing the remains of Harry's cake and smashing it into her face. Once she'd done this, she began laughing and so did the other three.

'I'm going to go wash this off, alright.' Ginny told them, once she'd stopped laughing. 'Be back in a second.'

'Right, let's get back into the tent.' Ron said, as Ginny headed up to the bathroom.

Once back inside the tent, Ron turned to Hermione and asked. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' she answered.

'Again? Anyway, Hermione, how long have you liked me?' he asked.

'Since the first year.' She answered, with a small smile. 'Right, who's going to ask the questions now?'

'I suppose Ginny can, once she's back.' Harry said. 'Then it'll be your turn, Hermione.'

'Alright.' Hermione said.

Ginny returned about a minute later and sat back down beside Harry.

'Ginny, it's your turn to ask the questions.' Harry told her.

Ginny nodded before turning to him and asking.

'So Harry, truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Harry said.

'I dare you to give Ron a piggyback.' Ginny giggled.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron looked slightly concerned as Hermione sniggered.

The two boys stood up and when Ron attempted to get onto Harry's back, they both ended up on a heap on the floor, causing the girls to shriek with laughter.

'Okay, okay, that's close enough.' Ginny laughed. She waited until Ron and Harry had sat back down, before turning to Ron. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' Ron said.

'How long have you been going out with Hermione?' Ginny asked him.

'Just under two months.' he answered, before adding, 'There. Now you both know. So you can stop being nosy.'

'Right, Hermione, truth or dare?' Ginny asked.

'I suppose I'll pick dare for a change.' Hermione said, looking worried.

'Alright, Hermione, I dare you to sing everything instead of saying it from now until the end of the game.'

'Okay.' Hermione sung, giggling slightly.

'Your turn to ask the questions.' Harry told her.

'Ginny truth or dare?' Hermione sung.

'Truth.' Ginny giggled.

'How long have you like your current crush for?' Hermione asked, still in singing voice.

'Who says I-' Ginny began, but then she decided to just answer. 'About four years now.'

Harry stared at her. Five years ago, she would have been about to turn eleven…and she said she'd liked him when she was eleven. Did that mean she still liked him? He hoped she did.

'Harry truth or dare?'

'Truth.' Harry answered.

'Have you ever fancied anyone here?'

'Yes.' Harry answered. Ron gave him an odd look and Hermione gave him a knowing look, before turning to Ginny and smiling.

She then turned back to Ron.

'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'What was your first impression of me?'

'She's mental.' Ron answered, with a small smile. 'Bossy and annoying too.'

'Thanks, Ronald.' Hermione said, now back to speaking in her normal voice.

'That was fun.' Ginny smiled.

'Yeah it was.' Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>They spent the next few hours playing another game of exploding snap and chatting about various different things, before they all crawled onto the mattresses laid out in a row and laid down, pulled the covers over themselves and settled down, ready to go to sleep.<p>

Harry had ended up with Ginny lying next to him on his left. This made his stomach knot like crazy. She had her back to him, the ends of her long, red hair brushing against his face slightly.

'Just don't think about it too much.' Harry told himself, in his head. He then decided to turn and face the other way, where Ron was lying. This made no difference though, since he still knew Ginny was lying behind him. Harry then rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, still trying not to think about it.

He eventually drifted off into a light sleep, but was suddenly awoken by the sound of the entrance to the tent unzipping and whispering before he heard it being zipped back up again. Harry opened his eyes and just about made out Ginny sitting up, beside him. He put on his glasses as Ginny turned to him.

'What an earth are they doing?' she whispered to him.

'No idea.' Harry whispered back. 'Want to find out?'

'Yeah!'

'Let's go, then.'

The two of them left the tent and looked around the garden.

'Where did they go?' Ginny asked him.

'I don't know, but we'll find them.' Harry told her.

'I can hardly see a thing.' Ginny said, as they started walking away from the tent and across the dark garden.

'Neither can I.' Harry replied.

They had walked a little further up the garden, when the sound of a twig snapping caused them to both jump.

'What was that?' they both asked at the same time.

'I don't know, but we're going to find out.' Harry told her.

'But Harry, what if it's something bad?' Ginny worried.

'It won't be.' Harry reassured her. He slowly took her hand, causing both their stomachs to lunge, before beginning to lead her in the direction of where the noise had come from. 'Come on.'

Hand in hand, they began slowly walking towards where the noise had come from. They turned the corner and saw movement up ahead.

'Wha-'Ginny began. 'Oh.'

The movement had turned out to be Ron and Hermione sitting a few feet away, kissing.

'Well.' Harry whispered 'I guess we should leave them to it, don't you?'

'Yeah, I think we should get out of here before they see us.' Ginny whispered back.

'Mmhmm.' Harry agreed.

Up ahead, Ron and Hermione broke apart.

'Did you hear something?' Hermione asked Ron.

'Run!' Harry whispered, gently tugging Ginny by the hand and beginning to run. Ginny also began to run and they then ran all the way back to the tent and climbed back under the covers.

'That was close.' Ginny panted.

'I know.' Harry agreed. They then heard the approaching voices of Ron and Hermione. Harry quickly took off his glasses and shut his eyes. 'Quick! Pretend to be asleep.'

Ginny also pretended to be asleep just as Ron and Hermione re-entered the tent, shushing each other, as they walked by a seemingly asleep Harry and Ginny. They then climbed back onto their mattresses and soon everyone was fast asleep for real. Everyone except Harry, that was. He'd tried and tried, but as always Ginny was on his mind again and the fact she was asleep right beside him certainly made him think about her more.

Harry was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly, Ginny moved in her sleep. She ended up with her head rested on his chest and one of her legs tangled up with his. Harry's heart began to pound and he hoped to god that Ginny, although fast asleep, wasn't able to feel it. Harry sighed and couldn't help but to put an arm around Ginny. She wriggled even closer in her sleep as Harry wrapped his other arm around her and held her a little tighter.

And soon enough, he was fast asleep himself, with Ginny still sleeping in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Baking

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping mixed in with the sound of snoring, which she assumed was coming from Ron. She sighed slightly, keeping her eyes closed, for she didn't really want to wake up just yet. She would probably be able to get back to sleep if she tried,which is what she planned to do. It was then she felt something brush against her leg and something else moving slightly around her middle. She also then realised that her pillow certainly felt weird and…was slowly rising up and down.

'What an earth?' Ginny murmured sleepily to herself. She rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them. She then discovered that she had her head rested on Harry's chest and that his arms were wrapped around her middle. Ginny's heart then began to pound and she felt her cheeks growing hot. How long had they been laying like this for? How did it even happen? Ginny certainly didn't remember resting her head against his chest nor him wrapping his arms around her.

'I must have done it in my sleep.' Ginny thought, staring at Harry who was fast asleep. 'But why an earth would he let me and hold me like this? Unless he was asleep too…but merlin this feels nice. This is probably what it would be like if we were together…I really don't want to move, but I think I should.'

She sighed and attempted to move from where she'd seemingly been sleeping all night, but Harry was holding her so tightly, that the attempt failed.

'Oh well.' Ginny muttered to herself.

She was about to close her eyes again and try to get back to sleep for a bit, when suddenly:

'What the bloody hell is going on here?'

Ginny opened her eyes again to see Ron glaring down at her, arms folded. She glanced at Harry, who had only just opened his eyes. Harry then realised he was still holding Ginny and felt his face flush. He cursed under his breath and quickly removed his arms from around her. Ginny sat up as Harry reached for his glasses, before he too, sat up.

'Well?' Ron questioned.

'I have no idea how that happened, Ron.' Ginny said, quietly, cheeks very pink.

'Really?' Ron asked, before turning to Harry. 'And what about you? She's my sister, Harry!'

'Yes, I am aware of that Ron.' Harry began, but suddenly there was a brief distraction as Hermione had now sat up and was rubbing her eyes.

'What's going on?' she asked, sleepily.

'I wake up and what do I see?' Ron began, in an irritated tone, before gesturing towards Harry and Ginny as he continued with 'Those two all snuggled up together!'

'Really?' Hermione asked, a small smile on her face. 'Something you're not telling us?'

'No!' Harry and Ginny both exclaimed.

'Look, it wasn't what it looked like!' Harry told them.

'Yeah, I just woke up in that position!' Ginny added.

'Er, me too.' Harry lied.

'That better be true.' Ron muttered.

'It is!' Ginny cried. 'And even if there wasn't there would be nothing you could do about it!'

'What she said.' Harry agreed.

'Well…' Ron began, trying to think of something good to respond with. He then noticed the woven bracelet on Harry's wrist. 'What the bloody hell is that?'

'You've only just noticed? Harry asked, running a finger along it. 'It's a present from Ginny. S-'

'What?' Ron exploded. 'People don't just get each other things like that and wear them when they're not dating!'

'Actually, they do, Ron.' Ginny said, before saying with a smirk. 'That's why they're called friendship bracelets. FRIENDship.'

'She's right, Ron.' Hermione said. 'Come on, just leave it now.'

'But Hermione!' Ron cried. 'This is my best mate and my little sister that might be seeing each other here. It's so wrong!'

'Oh for goodness sake!' Hermione tutted. She leapt up and grabbed Ron's wrist and began pulling him out of the tent. 'Sorry.' she said to Harry and Ginny before she and Ron disappeared outside.

'Well that was awkward.' Harry stated.

'Indeed it was.' Ginny said, eyebrows slightly raised. 'It's my fault, really. I should be more careful where I move to in my sleep.'

'It's not your fault when you were asleep and didn't know what you were doing.' Harry told her. 'If it's anyone's fault, it's mine.'

'Why? I mean, you were asleep too, right?' Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head.

'Wide awake, Gin.'

Ginny swore her heart skipped a beat at that moment.

'So you…meant to…wrap your arms around me?' she asked him, slowly and quietly. 'It wasn't an…accident?'

'Oh no, it was no accident.' Harry said, simply, with a small smile. 'But to Ron and Hermione it was.'

Ginny was left speechless at this, so she simply just looked at him.

Harry looked back at her before saying 'I think we should go back inside, don't you?'

'Yeah.' Ginny said, able to speak again. The two of them stood up and began making their way out of the tent.

'You know, that was the best night's sleep I've had in a while.' Harry told her.

'Yeah, me too.' Ginny agreed.

'You have trouble sleeping too?' Harry asked her.

'Yeah, ever since what happened in my first year.' she confessed. 'It still gives me nightmares sometimes. I've never told anyone that before.'

'Gin, you know it's just a bad memory right? And that it won't happen again.' Harry told her. 'I won't let it.'

'Yeah, but…I can't help it.' Ginny sighed. 'It all comes flooding back so clearly…that it seems like it's happening again.'

'I thought it was just me that happened to.' Harry said. 'You know, if it happens again, just come up to Ron's room and wake me up if you want.'

'He'd kill me.' Ginny said.

'Just make sure you're really quiet then.' Harry smiled as they reached the back door and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ginny had been given the task to bake a cake for when Bill returned with Fleur, which much to her dismay, was going to be tomorrow, whilst the others helped Mrs Weasley with cleaning out the bedrooms.<p>

She found it quite frustrating, cursing under her breath multiple times, including when she accidentally dropped an egg shell into the mixing bowl. Ginny sighed and looked down at her flour stained clothes. She now regretted not putting on an apron. Ginny shook this off as she picked up the whisk and began mixing again, humming slightly as she did so. She then found herself thinking about Harry again and how it had felt to be in his arms and how he actually meant to hold her like that and how…

SMASH

Ginny immediately snapped out of her thoughts. The bowl she had been mixing in was now shattered at her feet, the cake mixture spilling out onto the floor.

She swore loudly and dashed across the kitchen to get the dustpan and brush, before returning to the mess and beginning to sweep it up.

'Need a hand in here?'

Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Harry standing in the doorway, watching her.

'Um…yeah.' Ginny said, gesturing to the shattered bowl and cake mixture on the floor.

Harry nodded and made his way over to her. He then crouched down beside her and gently took the brush from her.

'This is one of those moments where I wish I was seventeen.' Ginny sighed, holding the dustpan against the floor, allowing Harry to sweep some of the broken bowl and cake mixture into it. 'I clearly haven't taken after Mum…I can't make a cake or any food for that matter, to save my life!'

'I bet you can.' Harry said, smiling at her.

'Oh really, have you ever tried anything I've baked before?' Ginny asked him.

Harry shook his head.

'Exactly.' Ginny said. 'A few Christmases ago, I decided to bake some mince pies. Mum influenced me.'

'What happened?' Harry asked her, as he swept up the last of the bowl and cake mix.

'So, I walk in to the kitchen, proudly holding them on a plate, thinking I had done a good job.'

'And?'

'Dad was the first to try one.' Ginny said. 'He almost broke his teeth. They were all rock hard.'

'Oh.' Harry said, trying not to laugh. 'Where the heck was I when this happened?'

Ginny shrugged as Harry handed her the dustpan.

'I think you stayed at Hogwarts that year.' she said, as she stood up. She walked over to the bin and emptied the dustpan into it, before walking back over to Harry, who was now also standing up.

'Damn. I wished I'd been there to witness that.' Harry teased causing Ginny to playfully hit him on the arm.

'Mum is going to be so cross if I don't make this darn cake.' Ginny sighed, suddenly changing the subject. 'Guess I'm going to have to start again.'

'Yep, but this time, with my help.' Harry smiled.

'Really? Are you sure?' Ginny asked. 'You don't have to be stuck here with me where you'll be bored out of your mind trying to help me to bake. You can go and hang out with Ron and Hermione. I'm sure that's much more fun.

'No, I'm helping you, boring or not.'

'Thanks, Harry.'

'It's okay. They're cleaning up Ron's room anyway.' Harry told her. 'So it's not like I'm missing out on anything. Or you, for that matter.'

Ginny nodded as she re-read the instructions before handing them to Harry and beginning to measure the ingredients. Once she'd finished doing this, she carefully tipped them into another mixing bowl she'd got out of the cupboard and turned around to face Harry.

'This is the bit where I always seem to go wrong.' she sighed.

'Well why don't I take over for now?' Harry suggested, walking over to where Ginny was standing and picking up the whisk.

'Well, if you're offering.' Ginny said with a smile.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' Harry smiled back, before beginning to mix.

Ginny watched him mix the ingredients together perfectly. It was beyond her why Harry hadn't done the slightest thing wrong yet or gotten anything on himself.

'You make it look so easy.' she told him, with a smirk.

'It is easy, Gin.' Harry smiled, as he temporarily stopped mixing and looked over at her. 'Why don't you finish it off? It's almost done.'

'No, I'll mess it up!' Ginny protested. 'I know I will! And it won't be fair if you've done all that mixing for nothing.'

'You won't mess it up.' Harry reassured her. 'Come on, just give it a try and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised.'

'Okay.' Ginny sighed, walking up to the mixing bowl and picking up the whisk. She began to mix and soon enough, some of the cake mix ended up flying out of the bowl and landed on her t-shirt.

'See.' she said, putting down the whisk and sighing. 'I'm useless.'

'You're not useless, you're just mixing it too fast.' Harry told her. He reached over, picked up the whisk and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny sighed and was about to mix again, when Harry walked up behind her, put his hands over hers and began stirring the mixture, forcing Ginny, who was now blushing again, to do the same.

'Mix it like this.' he told her.

Ginny nodded and Harry removed his hands from over hers and watched as she continued to mix at the slower pace he'd shown her.

'That looks done to me.' Harry told her after almost another minute. Ginny nodded, put down the whisk and smiled slightly.

'See, you're not useless.' Harry told her.

Ginny just smiled and got out two tins to pour the mixture in, ready for baking.

'You do this bit.' she said to Harry. 'I'm not going to risk doing it myself.'

'Alright.' Harry said. He picked up the mixing bowl before pouring the cake mix equally into the two tins. 'Are you going to put them in the oven or is that too much of a risk as well?'

Ginny laughed slightly.

'Shut up, Harry.' she teased, before walking across the kitchen and putting on her Mum's oven gloves. She then walked back over and picked up one of the tins in one hand, before walking over to the oven and opening it with the other hand. She placed the tin she was holding inside the oven, before dashing over and grabbing the other tin and putting that in too, before closing the oven and removing the oven gloves.

'Now what?' Harry asked Ginny.

'Well.' Ginny said, looking around the kitchen. 'I could go and change out of these flour stained clothes.'

Harry just looked at her as she walked back over to where he was standing.

'But I think it would be much funner if…' she continued, her hand sliding around the bag of flour. 'I do this.'

With a mischievous smile, Ginny tipped the bag on Harry resulting in him being covered in flour too.

'Ginny!' Harry laughed. 'I'm getting you back for this!'

'Oh really?' Ginny sniggered, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Mmhmm.' Harry said, picking up the mixing bowl and tipping its remaining contents over Ginny.

'Hey!' Ginny exclaimed, laughing. She ran across the room, picked up the sugar and tipped it on him. It almost missed completely – the only thing it did hit was Harry's feet. He chuckled at her and she fake scowled at him.

'You're too tall!' she cried as she searched the kitchen for anything else she could throw at him.

'No, you're too short!' Harry said back also searching.

'Shut up!' Ginny laughed, now holding a pie and walking over to him, the mischievous look back on her face.

'No, no.' Harry said, attempting to back away from her, but he soon became trapped, since he had backed into the sink. 'Oh no…'

'Oh yes.' Ginny grinned.

Harry braced himself for the pie being smashed in his face.

Ginny was about to do it but then:

'Bloody hell!'

Ginny spun around to turn to where this had come from, accidentally letting go off the pie in the process. She and Harry watched as it flew across the kitchen and hit Ron, right in the face.

Ginny covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter, but hearing Harry sniggering behind her set her off into a fit of giggles.

'What the bloody hell was that for?' Ron cried, attempting to wipe the pie off his face.

Ginny nor Harry explained, they just kept on laughing.

'Bloody hell, Ginny!' Ron moaned, still trying to wipe the pie from his face.

'Sorry.' Ginny laughed.

'You'd better be bloody sorry.' Ron muttered before leaving the kitchen again.

Harry and Ginny, who had stopped laughing for a moment, looked at each other and immediately started laughing again.

'So, how much longer to we need to leave the cake in for?' Harry asked Ginny once they had overcome their laughter.

'Hmm, I'd say about ten more minutes.' Ginny replied. 'The recipe says fifteen to twenty five minutes, so we'll check it in ten and if it's still not done, leave it for another five.'

'Alright.' Harry said. 'Well, I'm going to put on some clean clothes, then I'll be back.'

'I was going to do that too.' Ginny told him. 'But I think I need a shower also. Oh, I'll just ask Mum to keep an eye on the cake whilst we're not here.'

'Okay.' Harry replied.

Ginny gave him a small smile and was first to leave the kitchen. Harry hung back and watched her walk away, wishing he could just ask her out already. He had come so close two days ago. He sighed and eventually left the kitchen himself.

'Mum!' he heard Ginny shout. 'MUM!'

'What is it, Ginny?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Keep an eye on the cake!' Ginny shouted. 'I'm having a shower! Check it in ten minutes!'

'Alright, dear!'

Harry continued climbing the rest of the stairs until he'd reached the fifth floor. He then went into Ron's room, pulled off his flour covered clothes before pulling on a clean t-shirt and worn jeans. Harry then headed back down the staircase and onto the fourth floor. It was here, he heard a melodious sound mixed in with the sound of running water, coming from the bathroom. Curious, Harry approached the bathroom and soon discovered that the melodious sound was singing. Ginny singing.

The song she was singing was familiar to Harry, but he couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it before.

'_And make your final move don't be scared, she wants you to. Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away. Now, believe, that magic works. Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt. Don't let this magic die, the answer's there. Yeah, just look in her eyes.' _ he heard Ginny sing.

Harry smiled slightly for Ginny was quite good at singing and he was now imagining that she was singing the song to him.

'GINNY!'

Mrs Weasley's shout that had just rung out from downstairs had interrupted Harry's thoughts and also had caused Ginny to stop singing. The sound of running water had also stopped. Harry quickly got up and moved away from the door and went over to the staircase that led to the third floor. He sat on the top step as another shout came from downstairs.

'GINNY! COME DOWN HERE NOW!'

Harry then heard the sound of a door opening and several seconds later, Ginny emerged, wearing a clean t-shirt and shorts, her damp hair tied into a messy bun and a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

'I'M COMING!' Ginny shouted, just before reaching the staircase. 'Oh, hey Harry.'

'Hey.' Harry said, immediately noticing the fruity aroma coming from her.

'I expect Mum's seen the mess.' Ginny said. 'I'd better go down there.'

'I'm coming with you.' Harry told her, standing up. 'I'm not letting you get all the blame for this.'

'Thanks.' Ginny smiled, before the two quickly headed back down and into the kitchen.

There, they saw Mrs Weasley standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at the mess. The cake was set out on the table and the delicious scent of it had filled the room.

'Mum?' Ginny called as she and Harry stood in the doorway.

'Ginny, for heaven's sake, look at all the mess you've made.' Mrs Weasley tutted. 'The cake itself turned out fine, but you're going to have to help me clean all of this up. Also I heard you threw a pie at your brother.'

'Okay.' Ginny sighed, before walking over to her mother. 'And the pie thing…I was holding it and I er slipped.'

'Yeah she did and the mess was partly my fault as well.' Harry admitted, following Ginny. 'So I'll help too.'

'No, Harry dear, I don't expect you to do that.' Mrs Weasley said to him, as she handed Ginny a mop.

'No, I'm helping.' Harry told her, picking up a wet cloth and beginning to scrub the messy kitchen counters.

'Thank you, Harry.' Mrs Weasley smiled, as she placed the dirty bowls and tins Harry and Ginny had used earlier into the sink, and began scrubbing them as Ginny mopped up the mess that was on the floor. The three then cleaned in silence for a few minutes.

'Mum, where are Ron and Hermione?' Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

'Getting Fred and George's old room ready for Bill and Fleur to stay in it.' Mrs Weasley replied, washing up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stopped mopping the floor.

'Well, I guess they're going to have to do a lot of work in there.' Ginny said. 'I assume Fred and George left it in quite a state and everything has to be perfect for Phlegm.'

'Fleur.' Mrs Weasley corrected.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and put the mop away. She then walked over to where the cake was cooling off.

'Can me and Harry decorate it now?' she asked.

'Of course, dear.' Mrs Weasley smiled, now drying off one of the tins. 'Then go and give your brother and Hermione a hand upstairs.'

'Alright.' Ginny said, walking over to one of the cupboards and getting out some icing and buttercream. 'Harry?'

Harry immediately stopped scrubbing and walked over to Ginny as Mrs Weasley finished drying off the last tin she'd washed.

'I'm just going to check on the other two, then I'll be back down.' she told them, before leaving the room.

'Hmm…' Ginny said, picking up the buttercream and examining it. 'How much of this do you think we'll need?'

'To go in the middle?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' Ginny replied.

'Hmm, we'll spread a little bit on one side of the cake and then after spreading it, if it's not enough, we can always add some more.' Harry said, before opening one of the drawers and getting out a knife.

Ginny opened the lid of the buttercream tub and Harry then scooped some out with the knife and began to spread it over one of the sides of cake.

'Do you think that's enough?' Harry asked her, once he'd finished spreading the buttercream.

'Yeah, it should be.' Ginny said. She then got the other side of the cake and put it on top of the one Harry had just spread buttercream on.

'Right, icing now.' Ginny said, as she put the lid back on the buttercream.

'Yep, you can do that.' Harry told her, with a small smile.

'Alright.' Ginny said, smiling back as she opened the icing and began to spread it across the top of the top of the cake. Once she'd spread a reasonable amount she put down the knife and said 'That should do it.'

'Yeah.' Harry agreed. 'Are we going to write anything on it?'

'No.' Ginny said. 'Little Miss Priss, Phlegm doesn't deserve that.'

'What about Bill?'

'Oh, he won't care.' Ginny told Harry, as she picked up the knife again, walked over to the sink before beginning to wash it. 'I honestly don't know what he sees in her.'

'She's not that bad, surely.' Harry said, but he then noticed the glare Ginny had now shot him. 'I mean…I didn't know her that well and judging from that she seemed okay. But I guess not.'

'No, she's so irritating and stuck up.' Ginny informed him, as she put down the now clean and dry knife next to the sink. 'She's been around here a couple of times now.'

'Oh.' Harry said, just as Mrs Weasley came back into the room.

'Oh wonderful!' she cried, upon seeing the finished cake. 'Well done, you two. I'll put this in a cake tin, ready for tomorrow and you two should go on upstairs and give the others a hand now. I think they need it.'

'Okay.' Ginny said as Harry just nodded. The two left the kitchen and began climbing the stairs, up to the second floor, where Fred and George's old bedroom was.

As they were doing this, Harry suddenly got the sound of Ginny singing into his head from earlier which caused him to rack his brains to try and remember where he'd heard that song before. They were just about to reach the second floor when it came to him.

'The Yule Ball.' he said, under his breath.

'Huh?' Ginny asked, giving him an odd look.

'Nothing.' Harry said, before the two continued making their way to Fred and George's old room.

**_A/N : In case you were wondering, the song Ginny was singing is called Magic Works by The Weird Sisters. It is part of the Goblet of Fire soundtrack._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Phlegm

**_A/N: Just so you know, I have deliberately spelt things wrong when Fleur is speaking, to emphasize her accent, just like J.K did in the books :)_**

It had taken Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny over an hour to clean Fred and George's old bedroom out and for it to be ready for Fleur and Bill to stay in. Once they had finished, Ginny remarked that it probably wasn't good enough for Fleur and sure enough, she was right.

'This room is 'ideous, Bill.' Fleur complained, the following morning, upon seeing the room. 'I cannot stay in 'ere. There must be a nicer room.'

Fleur then stormed upstairs, her long blonde hair swinging behind her, Bill following and stopped in front of Ginny's room and peered inside.

'Yes?' Ginny asked, in a rude tone. 'Can I help you?'

'Oh, this room is much nicer.' Fleur said.

'Yes, it was my room until I moved out.' Bill told her.

'Then why can't we 'ave it?'

'Because it's my room now!' Ginny said, arms folded.

'Well, why don't you go back into your old bedroom?' Bill suggested. 'You go back to Hogwarts next month and next summer, we'll be gone.'

'I've been in this room for six years, you can't just throw me out of it just because _she _likes it!' Ginny cried.

' 'Ow rude.' Fleur remarked. 'Look Ginny, please just for now, let us 'ave the room. Ze other room is too 'orrible and eet smells funny.'

'Oh, too bad.' Ginny hissed. 'You're not having my room. We spent hours preparing the other room for you, so you better stop being so -'

'Ginny, what is going on here?' asked Mrs Weasley, who had just entered the room.

'They are trying to chuck me out of my own bedroom, Mum!' Ginny cried.

'But we prepared Fred and George's old room for you two.' Mrs Weasley told Bill and Fleur.

'Yes, we know and we appreciate it, but I'd much rather be in my old bedroom.' said Bill.

'Yes and that room is 'idoeus and smelly.' Fleur added.

'Yes, so can't Ginny go back in her old room for now?' Bill asked. 'She's not going to be here as long as we will, since she goes back to Hogwarts in just under a month.'

'I suppose she can.' Mrs Weasley agreed. 'Ginny?'

'But Mum!' Ginny tried to protest.

'No, buts Ginny, now come on, start moving your stuff into your old bedroom and I'll lend you a hand.'

'This is not fair!' Ginny shouted. 'I'm not moving my stuff, why should I?'

And with that, Ginny stormed out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the back door behind her.

She kept going until she was as far away as she could get from the Burrow, which was the far end of one of the surrounding fields. She then sat down, fists clenched, still angry.

'Stupid Phlegm gets everything she wants.' Ginny muttered to herself. 'Even my own bedroom!'

'Well, that's a little unfair.'

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing there, holding his Firebolt. Was he always going to follow her when she stormed out? Not that she'd ever question it, because she rather liked that Harry was always around her now.

'A little?' Ginny repeated. 'No, it's more than a little.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Harry said, putting down the broom and sitting down beside her. 'Why do you have to give your own bedroom to her and Bill?'

'Because Fred and George's room is too 'orrible and smelly.' Ginny said, imitating Fleur's voice. 'So, because of her whining, I'm being forced to move into my old bedroom, that I moved out of when I was about nine, when Bill moved out of the house.'

'Well, Fleur should just be made to stay in Fred and George's old room. I mean, we prepared it just for her and Bill so she should be grateful.' Harry said. 'She surely can't get away with making you move out of your own room!'

'I know but Mum and Bill agreed to it.' Ginny sighed.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.' Ginny said, glumly. 'And to top it off, I have to move my own stuff out for them. But instead of doing that I stormed out.'

'Well, now I am starting to see that you were right about Fleur.' Harry said.

'Yeah and now I hate her even more.'

'I don't blame you.' Harry said, giving Ginny a small smile. 'Now, come on. Let's go back inside and I'll help you move your stuff into your old room.'

'Thanks.' Ginny said, with another sigh, as Harry stood up. He then held out his hand , Ginny took it and he helped her up before leading her over to his broomstick, where he let go of her hand and picked it up.

Harry then mounted the broom and told Ginny to get on behind him.

She obeyed, climbed onto the broom and wrapped her arms around his middle to ensure she wouldn't fall off the broom whilst in flight.

The two then set off on the Firebolt back towards the Burrow and were there in less than 30 seconds.

The two of them then got off the broomstick and Harry quickly put it away in the broom shed, before he came back over to Ginny and the two then headed inside.

Harry followed Ginny up one flight of stairs and she stopped in front of the first door they came to on the first floor. Harry watched as Ginny pushed open the door with a creek, before she peered inside.

'Ugh.' Ginny moaned, as she stepped inside, Harry following. 'I don't want to pull a Phlegm, but this room is too pink and girly. What an earth was I thinking?'

'Well you were only little.' Harry said, glancing around the room. It was very small, with bright pink walls, a small desk facing the window, a chest of drawers and a bed with a bare mattress on it.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the bed.

'I guess I'm going to have to get used to it.' she said. 'It's going to be at least a year before Bill and Phlegm go…well according to Bill anyway.'

Harry sat down beside her.

'Only a year…well that's only the rest of this summer, Christmas and some of next summer.' Harry said, positively. 'So you won't be in here long.'

'I suppose you're right.' Ginny agreed. 'But I still think it's not fair.'

'So do I.' Harry replied.

'I guess we'd better start moving my stuff then.' Ginny sighed, as she stood up.

'Yeah.' Harry agreed, also standing up. 'Lead the way.'

Ginny nodded before leading the way out of the room and up to what was now her old bedroom on the third bedroom.

Mrs Weasley was busy clearing Ginny's things out as well as making the new double bed that had replaced Ginny's old one.

'So, I see you're definitely letting Phlegm do this.' Ginny said, as she walked into the room.

'Ginny, I have asked you before to stop with the name calling. I expect you to do as I say.' Mrs Weasley said, firmly, as she smoothed out the bed sheets.

'Well, what do you expect when she's caused me to be moved out of my own bedroom!' Ginny cried. 'It's not fair, Mum!'

'Ginny, I know it's not fair, but if I didn't agree to Fleur's wishes, we wouldn't have heard the end of it, now, would we?' Mrs Weasley said, in a low voice.

'Ha! You find her annoying too!'

'Shh, Ginny!'

'But you do!'

'Ginny, quiet!' Mrs Weasley hissed, before saying 'I'm going to go and start lunch. Make sure you finish off moving your stuff out.'

Ginny simply nodded as Mrs Weasley left the room, before turning to Harry.

'This feels so weird having to clear my stuff out like this.' Ginny said, with a sigh. 'I didn't think this would be happening until I was moving out for good.'

'I bet.' Harry said.

'My old bedroom is so tiny compared to this one.' Ginny moaned as she walked over to her poster of The Weird Sisters and started taking it down.

'Nothing is as bad as having to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs.' Harry said, with a small chuckle.

'I suppose.' Ginny said, with a small smile as she placed the poster on the bed. 'How an earth did you put up with that?'

Harry shrugged as Ginny shook her head slightly, still smiling. She then began taking down her poster of Gwenog Jones.

'Oh god.' Harry heard Ginny say once the poster was off the wall.

'What?' Harry asked, before making his way over to Ginny.

Once he'd reached her, Ginny quietly pointed to the wall. Harry looked where she was pointing and saw his own name circled with a heart on there.

'I'd forgotten about that until now.' Ginny said. 'Oh dear merlin, everyone is going to see that now. They'll think I wrote it recently!'

'We could find something to cover it with.' Harry suggested, before asking 'So, when did you write it?'

'When I came home after my first year.' Ginny replied. 'When you saved my life, it just made my crush on you even stronger.'

'I see.' Harry said, smiling slightly.

'It's not funny!' Ginny said, mistaking the smile for him trying to hold back laughter.

'I didn't say it was.' Harry told her. 'If anything, it's cute.'

'Right.' Ginny said, raising her eyebrows at him, before walking away to place the Gwenog Jones poster with the Weird Sisters one. She couldn't help but wonder what he'd think if he knew she still had a crush on him. Would he still find it cute, as though she was just some little girl? She wanted to tell him and even though she had some reasons to believe there was a chance he might feel the same, she still felt she couldn't.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Harry and Ginny had managed to move all of Ginny's stuff into what was now her current bedroom. They had made a start on putting it away and into place, when they were called down for lunch.<p>

The two of them, as well as everyone else in the house – minus Fleur much to Ginny's delight- were now sat around the table, waiting for it to be served.

Suddenly, Fleur came bursting in, holding a tray of plates in each hand. Ginny made a face which caused Harry, who was the only one to notice, to snigger to himself.

' 'Ere. I made eet myself.' Fleur said, proudly as she set the trays down on the table.

'How come you didn't make lunch, Mum?' Ron asked. 'You usually do.'

'Yeah, you told me you were about to start lunch earlier.' Ginny added.

'Well, Fleur…offered to make it for once.' Mrs Weasley said, sounding quite unhappy and irritated about it.

Ginny raised her eyebrows before staring at the food in front of her, as everyone else helped themselves to it.

'What is this?' she asked.

'Grilled brie sandwiches.' Fleur answered, as she took a seat next to Bill. 'I am sure you will like them. I 'ave always been a good cook.'

Ginny didn't respond and just picked up one of the sandwiches, before taking a bite. Though Ginny would never admit it, she thought it tasted pretty good, though nowhere near as good as her mother's cooking.

* * *

><p>'Fleur and I have an announcement to make.' Bill said, once everyone had finished their sandwiches.<p>

'Oh, what is it, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Well I am so 'appy to let you all know.' Fleur began. 'That Bill and I are engaged.'

Ginny nearly spat out her pumpkin juice, Ron dropped his fork and Mrs Weasley made an odd noise as Harry and Hermione exchanged awkward glances.

'That's fantastic.' Mrs Weasley said, with a small smile. 'Just wait until Arthur hears of this when he gets home later. He'll be so pleased.'

'Thank you.' Bill smiled. 'We hope to have the wedding here, next summer, if that's alright.'

'Oh, of course it is!' Mrs Weasley beamed, as she got up out of her chair, before hugging them both. Once she had done this, she said: 'I think it's time for cake!' before dashing off.

'Congratulations.' Hermione said to Bill and Fleur.

'Oh, thank you 'ermione.' Fleur said. 'You know, I would 'ave made you a bridesmaid but we 'ave decided on my leetle seester Gabrielle and Ginny, since she is Bill's seester, but you are very welcome to attend.'

'Tha-'

'What?' Ginny cried. 'Me? A bridesmaid?'

'Oh yes!' Fleur said. 'I 'ave already brought your dress. Eet is very nice. You must try it on after we 'ave the cake. Oo made this cake anyway?'

'Me and Ginny did.' Harry said.

'But you can't bake, Ginny!' Ron said. 'Last time you baked something, Dad nearly broke his teeth.'

'Oh, shut up, Ron!' Ginny hissed. 'For your information, the cake turned out pretty good.'

'It better have, because I don't want to end up biting into a rock hard cake.' Ron muttered.

Ginny was about to say something back, when Mrs Weasley returned with the cake.

She then set it down on the table, before cutting it up into equal slices and handing it out to everyone.

'I hope it tastes alright.' Ginny muttered to Harry.

'Me too.' he muttered back, before breaking some off and tasting it. 'Mmm, Gin, you have to try it.'

'Okay.' Ginny said, before breaking some off herself and putting it in her mouth. 'Wow, it's actually good. We did a good job.'

'Yep.' Harry smiled before he held up his hand and the two of them high fived.

'Mmm, Ginny, when did you get so good at baking?' Ron asked, his mouth full of cake.

'I don't know.' Ginny shrugged. 'I guess it was all thanks to Harry.'

Ron didn't look too pleased at this answer as he continued eating the cake.

* * *

><p>' Are you all feeneeshed Ginny?' Fleur asked almost as soon as Ginny had taken her last mouthful of cake.<p>

Ginny just nodded.

'Good, now come, I want you to try on your bridesmaid dress.' Fleur said, standing up and gesturing at Ginny to follow her.

Ginny looked at Mrs Weasley in hopes she'd say something to stop this happening, but she didn't.

'Go on, Ginny, don't keep Fleur waiting.' Mrs Weasley said.

Ginny sighed, before getting up and following Fleur upstairs. Fleur led her up to what was now her and Bill's bedroom and picked up a large paper bag before handing it to Ginny.

Ginny peered inside and saw that the dress was gold with matching heels.

'Oh merlin.' she thought. 'The dress looks bad enough, but high heels? I'm going to end up with a twisted ankle here. Besides why an earth would you buy it a whole year from the wedding?'

'I will just go out a moment and you put on the dress and shoes, then call me back in here.' Fleur said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, before sitting down on the bed. First she removed the high heels from the bag and placed them on the floor beside her feet. She then took out the dress and held it out in front of her. It was a simple v- necked halter dress, apart from a sash around the middle with a bow at the back.

'Hmm, pretty simple for Phlegm.' Ginny thought 'But then I suppose she wouldn't want to be upstaged. Alright, I'd better put it on, or she'll start whining.'

She then pulled off her t-shirt and jeans, before pulling on the dress. Ginny walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. The dress came to just above her knees and seemed to fit okay. But not being a dress person, Ginny was still unsure about it.

She then sat back down on the bed and slipped on the heels and slowly stood up.

'If I twist my ankle or injure myself in anyway, Phlegm is taking the blame.' Ginny thought.

'Ginny 'ave you put it on yet?' Fleur called from the other side of the door.

'Yes.' Ginny called back.

The door then opened and Fleur came back in.

'Aah! Wonderful!' she exclaimed, once she saw Ginny. 'A perfect fit and it 'asn't clashed with your 'air. Which is too long, ah, I just will put eet up for now see I can see the dress properly.'

Ginny watched as Fleur began rummaging through another bag. She pulled out a gold ribbon and walked back over to Ginny.

She then began pulling Ginny's hair up into a tight bun, much to Ginny's dislike. Fleur tied the ribbon around it and stepped back.

'Ahh, that is better.' Fleur smiled. 'Oh, I must take you and 'ermione out one day. Give you girls a makeover. I think you two would do good learning from me.'

Ginny frowned at Fleur, who just smiled back.

'Now, wait 'ere.' Fleur said. 'The others must see this.'

'No, don't!' Ginny cried, but Fleur was already out of the door. 'Great…'

Ginny walked over to the mirror again.

'I look stupid.' she muttered. 'Especially the hair.'

Ginny then heard the sound of Fleur's excited voice along with footsteps.

'Oh no…' she muttered as Fleur came back in, along with everyone else.

' 'Ere. Doesn't she suit the dress well?' Fleur said, still smiling.

'Yes, you look lovely, Ginny dear.' Mrs Weasley smiled.

'Blimey, my little sister is all grown up.' said Bill.

'Yes, wait until the actual wedding day.' Fleur said. 'When she has 'er 'air done properly and her make-up and everything.'

'I bet that will look nice.' Hermione said. 'I'm looking forward to the wedding.'

'Thank you, 'ermione.' Fleur said. 'Of course, you can get your 'air and make up done too. You could do with it. Especially the 'air. I am sorry to say, but eet is 'orrible. I cannot 'ave it like that at my wedding.'

Hermione looked slightly offended at this.

'Well.' she said, huffily. 'If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.'

Hermione then left.

'Erm…I'm going to go and de gnome the garden now…was meant to do it a few days ago…' Ron muttered.

'Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron!' Mrs Weasley started, as Ron also left. 'Bill, Fleur, come downstairs and we can talk about the wedding arrangements.'

'Okay.' Fleur said. 'Ginny, once you 'ave changed back out of the dress, put it back into the bag. Neatly, please.'

And with that, Fleur left with Bill and Mrs Weasley leaving Ginny alone with Harry.

'Wow, Gin.' he finally said, after being silent for the past few minutes. 'You look-'

'Weird? Stupid? Babyish?' Ginny suggested, as she started attempting to untie the ribbon in her hair.

'Beautiful.' Harry finished with a smile.

'What?' Ginny asked, as her stomach jolted and her hands dropped from her hair. 'Really?'

'Yes, I wouldn't lie to you.' Harry smiled, as he joined her by the mirror.

'Thanks.' Ginny blushed, before reaching for the ribbon in her hair again. 'This blooming thing is so hard to get out. I don't understand why she had to tie it to bloody tight!'

'Let me try.' Harry said.

'Okay, you'll probably make it look easy as always.' Ginny said, as Harry reached up for the ribbon and began untying it. And sure enough, Ginny was right. He untied it quickly and Ginny's hair tumbled back down past her shoulders.

'There you go.' Harry said.

'I knew you'd be able to do it without any problems.' Ginny said, smiling slightly, as she turned away from the mirror to face him.

Harry just smiled at her.

'I've really seen for my own eyes how awful Phlegm is now. I mean after the bedroom thing, I started realising, but now I know how awful she is for sure.' Harry said, changing the subject. 'Okay if I use that nickname too?'

'Of course you can, it suits her better.' Ginny giggled, as she kicked off the heels. 'I'm glad you think she's awful too. I think everyone is starting to slowly realise – good. Maybe they'll stop the wedding. I'm tempted to, you know.'

'You wouldn't dare.' Harry grinned.

'Oh, I would.' Ginny grinned back. 'Just you wait!'

'Should be a very interesting wedding then.' Harry chuckled.

'Indeed.' Ginny smiled. 'Right, you need to get out so I can get back into my normal clothes and get this awful thing off.'

'Alright.' Harry said, still smiling. I'll get out.'

He then walked out and closed the door behind him. Ginny tried to pull the dress off but it got stuck over her head.

'Crap.' she muttered. She tried to pull it over her head, but it wouldn't budge. She tried to pull it back down, but it still wouldn't budge.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Ginny growled. 'This stupid piece of sh-'

'Everything okay in there?'

Ginny froze. It was Harry. Why was he still there? But then again he could help her get the dress off…

The thought of it made Ginny blush a lot and also if she let him in, he'd end up seeing her underwear. This just made her blush even more.

'Uh, yeah!' Ginny called, through the door, as she attempted to get the dress off again 'Fine…I just…damn it! Urgh!'

'Are you sure ?' Harry asked.

'Yes…no. This damn dress is stuck! But don't come in! I'm not decent…uhhhh….'

'Want me to get help?' Harry asked.

'No…that would be too embarrassing!' Ginny cried.

'Well, what do you want me to do then?'

'I don't know….I guess I'll just be stuck with a dress on my head forever.'

'Ginny, you can't have it stuck on you forever.' She heard Harry say, sounding like he was laughing slightly. 'Look, I'll go and get your mum or Hermione. I think they'd be the best to help you with this.'

'No…' Ginny said, as she pulled the duvet off the bed and began attempting to wrap it around herself. This resulted in her tripping over and landing on the floor in a heap. 'For merlin's sake!'

'What was that?' Harry called through the door. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I just fell!' Ginny called back, as she stood up.

'Oh…' Harry said. 'Seriously, I'll go and get-'

Harry suddenly was cut off short and Ginny soon discovered why.

She heard Fleur's voice, before the sound of the door swinging open.

'No!' Ginny cried, feeling her cheeks going red and feeling exposed.

'Oh, silly girl!' Fleur laughed, as she rushed over and pulled the dress off from around Ginny's head.

Ginny then accidentally looked right at Harry, who was quite red himself.

She squealed as he turned away quickly, before picking of the duvet and covering herself with it.

'Right, I will leave you now to get dressed.' Fleur said, before leaving the room again.

Ginny quickly pulled her t-shirt and jeans back on, still feeling very embarrassed, before opening the door and running out of the room. On the stairs, she knocked into Harry.

'Gi-'

Ginny squealed slightly again, before shoving past him and continuing to run down the stairs, all the way down to her room, where she slammed the door shut behind her and ran over to her newly made bed. There, she threw herself on it, pulled the covers over herself and letting tears off embarrassment fall from her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ron's Disapproval

**_A/N: This is up so much quicker than I thought it would be. Sorry, it's a bit shorter than the last couple of chapters. Chapter 10 should be longer, though. Also, I'm still amazed at how quickly the reviews come in. I love reading them and I really appreciate getting them. Thanks everyone!_**

About an hour had passed and Ginny was still hiding under her duvet. Harry had spent a good half an hour of that time, knocking on her door and trying to convince her to come out, but Ginny wouldn't budge. This caused Harry to storm outside, ignoring Ron and Hermione when they asked what was up as he passed them by.

'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.' Hermione told Ron, before running after Harry. 'Harry, what happened?'

'She won't talk to me Hermione!' Harry growled, still storming across the garden. 'I bet she hates me now.'

'Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, Ginny!' Harry snapped. 'She won't come out of her room because of me and when I tried to get her to come out, she just ignored me!'

'Well, do know why?' Hermione asked him, calmly. 'There must be a reason. Ginny really likes you, so she wouldn't just stop talking to you for no reason at all.'

'She does?' Harry asked, feeling slightly happier.

'Yes.' Hermione replied, with a smile. 'So did anything happen that caused her to hide in her room and ignore you?'

'I umm…I accidentally saw her…in…her underwear.' Harry stammered, cheeks growing hot. 'But only for a split second because I turned away!'

'Oh.' Hermione said. 'That makes sense. She's probably just embarrassed. I can try and talk to her, if you'd like.'

'If she won't talk to me, then I doubt she'll talk to you.' Harry sighed.

'Well, she might because I wasn't there to see what you saw.' Hermione replied.

'Okay, give it a go then.' Harry said. 'Hopefully she'll come out and talk to me.'

'I'll try and convince her too.' Hermione said, before turning away and heading back into the Burrow.

'Where you going now?' Ron asked her, as he swung a gnome around before throwing it over the hedge.

'To talk to Ginny.' Hermione answered, as she entered the Burrow.

Hermione then continued up the stairs and stopped outside Ginny's door.

'Ginny?' she called, as she knocked on the door. 'It's Hermione. Can I come in?'

On the other side of the door, Ginny sighed and kicked off her duvet.

'If it's just you…I guess.' she answered.

Hermione then opened the door and entered the room.

'Ginny, Harry's worried.' Hermione told her, as she closed the door.

'I can't face him right now.' Ginny said, feeling herself beginning to blush again. 'I don't think I ever will.'

'Yes, you can.' Hermione said. 'Yes, I know what happened was embarrassing-'

'Wait, you know?' Ginny asked.

'Yes I asked Harry what happened.' Hermione replied. 'Anyway, I know it was embarrassing, but you can't hide from him forever. Especially now that you are growing close to each other!'

'That's easy for you to say, it didn't happen to you!' Ginny cried.

'I know, but you still need to come out of here.' Hermione told her. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

'He will probably laugh at me or something similar!' Ginny said.

'He won't.' Hermione said, reassuringly. 'He seems pretty embarrassed about it too and he swears he only saw for a split second because he turned away.'

'He turned away at the last minute!' Ginny cried. 'The door was open long before he turned away.'

'Even so, he still wouldn't have seen you like that for very long.' Hermione said. 'Now, come on, let's go outside. Harry's out there…and in a bit of a mood. You're probably the only person who can make him feel better.'

'He's in a mood because of me.' Ginny muttered.

'Yes, because he's convinced you hate him.' Hermione told her. 'So to reassure him that you don't, you need to come outside and talk to him.'

Ginny sighed before saying, 'Fine.'

Hermione smiled at her before leading Ginny out into the garden and over to where Harry was sitting.

Ginny sighed and sat down beside him.

'Hi.' she said, quietly.

'Hi.' Harry said back.

'I think I'll go and give Ron a hand with the gnomes.' Hermione said, giving the two of them a knowing smile, before walking away.

'I'm sorry.' Harry and Ginny ended up saying at the same time.

'What are you sorry for?' they asked at the same time again. This caused them to laugh slightly.

'You first.' Harry said.

'No, you.' Ginny said.

'Alright.' Harry said. 'I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed.'

'And I'm sorry for ignoring you.' Ginny said.

'Well, I forgive you.'

'I forgive you too.' Ginny said. 'This has been the worst day ever. First being kicked out of my own room, then finding out I'm going to have Phlegm as a sister in law and then you seeing me in my…well uh...you know.'

'Gin?'

'Yeah?'

'Come here.'

'Wh-'

Before Ginny could ask, Harry had pulled her into a tight embrace.

'What's this for?' Ginny found herself asking, as she hugged back.

'I just felt like it.' Harry told her, before pressing his lips onto the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair as he did this. Ginny's breath caught in her throat at that moment. Did he really just do that?

'Ginny I…' Harry began, but was cut short as he, as well as Ginny heard an odd sound that seemed to be getting slightly louder by the second. They let go of each other and looked over in the direction the sound was coming from and they saw a gnome hurtling towards them at great speed.

'Argh!' Ginny screamed, as she and Harry ducked just in time, to prevent the gnome from hitting them.

Once the gnome had gone past, Harry and Ginny raised their heads back up again and looked in the direction of where the gnome had come from, to see Ron standing there, arms folded, looking very annoyed.

'What the hell did you do that for?' Ginny shouted across the garden.

'What do you think?' Ron shouted back. 'Harry, how dare you!'

'What did I do?' Harry asked him. 'I'm not the one who threw a gnome at someone, that could have injured them.'

'You had your hands all over my sister!' Ron yelled.

'Hands all over? I was only hugging her, Ron!' Harry shouted back.

'Yeah and did I ever kick off about you snogging Hermione the other night? No! So why do you have to kick off every time a boy so much as looks at me?!' Ginny snapped.

'Spying on us now, were you?' Ron quizzed. 'And because you're my little sister! You're too young to be around boys!'

'Oh, like you don't spy on us, Ron.' Ginny hissed.

'I-'

'Oh, will you all just be quiet, I cannot 'ere myself think.' Fleur said, as she stuck her head out the backdoor.

'Fine, I'm done having a pointless argument anyway.' Ginny muttered, glaring at Ron. She then got up and said to Harry 'I'll see you later,' before heading inside.

* * *

><p><strong>-About a week later-<strong>

Harry paced around Ron's room, wondering how he could get to Diagon Alley un-noticed. It was Ginny's birthday tomorrow and he needed to purchase Arnold the Pygmy Puff for her present, as well as a card. Even though he could have signed the joint card from Ron and Hermione, he wanted to give her a card just from him.

'What's up with you?' Hermione asked, as she walked into the room.

Harry decided to be honest with Hermione, for she was the only person he could probably turn to for help in this situation.

'I need to go to Diagon Alley to get Ginny's present without her, or Ron for that matter noticing.' Harry told her. 'Could you possibly distract them or something?'

'I can try.' Hermione said. 'But what about the adults?'

'I don't care about them noticing me going.' Harry replied. 'Just Ron and Ginny. Ron because he'll get really annoyed if he finds out I'm getting Ginny a present and Ginny because well…it's her present I'm going to get.'

'Okay…I'll umm…I'll pretend I lost my book in the garden and get Ron and Ginny to help me look for it.' Hermione said. 'You wait here until we are outside.'

'But how will I know when you are?' Harry asked.

'Well you still have the invisibility cloak on you, don't you?'

'Oh yeah, of course.' Harry said, quickly dashing over to his trunk and rummaging through it, before pulling out the cloak. 'But where will I leave it?'

'Just leave it by the fireplace and I'll bring it back up here once you've gone. You're going by Floo I take it?'

'Yeah.'

'So yeah, leave it by the fireplace.' Hermione said. 'Well, let's go then.'

Harry nodded before putting on the cloak and following Hermione out of door.

He followed her all the way down to the first floor, where they stopped so that Hermione could knock on Ginny's door.

'Ginny?' Hermione called.

'Yeah?' Ginny replied, before the door opened and she stepped out of it. 'What's up?'

'I left my book outside somewhere, could you help me look for it?' Hermione asked her.

'Uh, sure, why not?' Ginny answered.

'Thanks.' Hermione said, with a smile, before the two began making their way down the last flight of stairs, Harry still following behind them, under the cloak.

'Ron.' Hermione said, upon seeing Ron, who was sat at the table eating something. 'Ron can you help us look for my book? I lost it outside.'

'Why do you need me to help as well?' Ron asked.

'Because the more of us there are, the more chance there is of finding it, now come on!'

'Fine.' Ron grumbled. 'Why couldn't you get Harry to do it as well, though?'

'Because he's umm… about to take a shower.' Hermione told him, as she, Ron and Ginny reached the back door.

Harry waited until they'd walked a reasonable distance away from the Burrow, before walking over to the fireplace and removing the cloak. He placed it on the floor by the fireplace, before taking some Floo Powder and stepping into the fireplace.

'Diagon Alley!' he shouted, clearly. The kitchen then vanished and after a few seconds, he found himself in Diagon Alley.

Harry brushed the soot off his clothes, before quickly making his way to Fred and George's shop.

'Oh, hiya Harry.' Fred said, almost as soon as Harry had stepped through the door.

'What have you come in for today?' George asked him, from behind the counter.

'I've come to buy a Pygmy Puff.' Harry told them, walking over to the Pygmy Puff cage. He examined all of them carefully before picking up one of the purple ones, he was certain was Arnold.

'A Pygmy Puff?' Fred asked. 'Bit weird for a bloke, don't you think?'

'It's not for me.' Harry said, before quickly asking. 'How much?'

'Well, for you, it's free.' George answered. 'As well as everything else in the shop.'

'No, I'm paying just like everyone else has to.' Harry said. 'So, how much?'

'Harry, you're the one who gave us the funds to set up the shop.' Fred said. 'So it's free of charge.'

'But-'

'No, buts.' said George, walking over to Harry and handing him a cage for Arnold.

'Fine…thanks.' Harry said, placing Arnold inside the cage.

He was about to leave, when Fred stopped in.

'Harry, can you take Ginny's present back with you?' he asked.

'Sure.' Harry said.

'Cheers, mate.'

Harry waited until Fred had handed him Ginny's present from him and George, before leaving the shop, also making sure to say goodbye to the twins as he did this. He quickly picked up a card for Ginny before returning to the Burrow.

He noticed that his cloak was no longer by the fireplace, so he knew Hermione must have put it back in Ron's room. Harry then quickly sprinted upstairs and once in Ron's room, hid Arnold and the present from Fred and George under the cloak.

He then picked up a quill that was lying on Ron's beside table and began filling in the card he'd brought for Ginny.

It took him awhile to finish , for he'd never written any letter or card to Ginny before and had no idea what to say to her, even though they'd become quite close over the past week and a bit. Harry had considered asking her out in the card, but decided he'd much rather do that in person, when the time was right, which he hoped would be soon. He eventually ended up writing her quite a long message inside the card, but was quite satisfied with what he'd written.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy Birthday! I believe this is the first time I've ever written a card/letter to you – sorry. I honestly don't know why I haven't before. Getting to know you and becoming your friend over these past few days has been amazing. I feel like I have this strong connection and bond with you that I don't have with anyone else, even Ron and Hermione. You're the person I love to be around the most and you always make my day. I love being around you, Gin. I realise now I'm making the message inside your card really cheesy. Sorry. But it's the truth. Anyway, moving on from that, I hope you have a brilliant day and get everything you want because that's what you deserve._

_From Harry x_

Harry put the card inside the envelope and placed it under the cloak. He then headed downstairs and bumped into Ron on the staircase.

'Where have you been, mate?' Ron asked. 'Hermione said you were about to take a shower, but no one's been in there.'

'Oh, I was sorting out some of my things.' Harry fibbed. 'I got distracted.'

'Oh, well be thankful 'Mione didn't make you look for the bloody book in the garden.' Ron said. 'It turns out she left it on the sofa.'

'Oh.' Harry said. 'What are you lot doing now?'

'Well Hermione is Ginny's room and the two of them are talking about something.' Ron answered. 'So I thought I'd come up and keep you company. Don't really want to listen to their girl talk.'

'Fair enough.' Harry replied.

'So, Harry, I have to ask you and answer me honestly, what is going on between you and my sister?' Ron asked.

'Nothing important.' Harry said, quickly, before adding. 'We're just friends.'

'Well, then why were you all cuddled up in that tent the other night and why did you hug her earlier and urgh kiss her head then?'

'The tent thing was accidental and the hug was just friendly because she was upset….and I didn't kiss her on the head … I just um buried my head in her hair.' Harry lied.

'But, still!' Ron cried. 'Harry, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have any feelings for Ginny.'

'No!' Harry said.

'That means you do have feelings for her.' Ron said. 'I feel sick…'

'I never said that.' Harry said, quietly, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

'Then if you don't, look me in the eyes and tell me.'

'I can't do that, Ron.'

'Well, why not?'

'Because…' Harry began, before confessing. 'I do have feelings for her, whether you like it or not.'

'What?' Ron cried. 'Oh, bloody hell! Why my sister, of all people? Why, Harry?'

'Because she's beautiful, kind, smart, funny, amazing…the list goes on.'

'Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell.' Ron said, turning red. 'Don't tell me you're dating her.'

'You'll be happy to know I'm not…yet.'

'Harry, don't you dare!' Ron cried.

'Try and stop me, Ron.' Harry said. 'I am definitely going to ask her one day, and you're going to have to learn to accept it.'

'Never.' Ron said, before storming out of the room.

Harry shrugged and sat down on his bed. He didn't need Ron's – or anyone else's for that matter- approval anyway. He was determined to ask her out by the time they went back to school, not caring at all what anyone was going to think.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ginny's Birthday

Ginny awoke to the sound of her door creaking open and groaned slightly, keeping her eyes closed. She could tell it was early.

'Ginny, are you awake?'

Ginny groaned again. What was her mum doing in here this early? But then Ginny suddenly realised why and sat up immediately – it was her birthday.

'Oh, good, you are.' Mrs Weasley smiled. 'Happy birthday, dear.'

'Thank you.' Ginny replied, as Mrs Weasley handed her a neatly wrapped package, with a card attached. Ginny opened the card first, which had a simple birthday message from Mr and Mrs Weasley inside, before she reached for the present.

'From your father and I, I hope you like it.' Mrs Weasley said, as Ginny started unwrapping it.

Ginny unwrapped it to find a grey t-shirt with lace trimmings that Mrs Weasley had added herself, as well as a new pair of denim shorts, with a patch on one side.

'Thank you.' Ginny smiled. 'I'll wear them today.'

'Glad you like them, dear.' Mrs Weasley said, with a smile, just as Fleur walked into the room, carrying a tray, much to Ginny's annoyance.

'Ah, Ginny. 'appy birthday.' she said. ' I 'ave made you breakfast.'

Fleur placed the tray down on Ginny's bed side table. Ginny looked at it to see Fleur had prepared her a full English breakfast, as well as a glass of orange juice. Ginny wondered how she could possibly eat all of that at this time of morning. She then glanced at Mrs Weasley, who again, looked slightly annoyed that Fleur had cooked breakfast again. She seemed to have taken over every meal since arriving, much to Mrs Weasley's dislike.

'Uh, thanks.' Ginny said, flatly, once she'd turned back to Fleur again.

'Oh, you are quite welcome.' Fleur said, before handing Ginny a bottle of perfume. ' 'ere is a gift from me.'

'I don't usually wear perfume.' Ginny said, causing Mrs Weasley to mouth 'Ginny!'.

'Oh but you will like this.' Fleur said, taking the perfume back from Ginny. ' 'Old out your wrist.'

Ginny sighed and did as she was told. Fleur then sprayed the perfume on it, causing a flowery aroma to fill the air.

'See, eet is nice.' Fleur said, placing the perfume down beside Ginny's breakfast. 'I will be off now.'

And with a swing of her long hair, Fleur left the room.

Ginny just raised her eyebrows, as she reached for the tray with her breakfast on it.

'Mind you don't get any on the bedcovers, Ginny.' Mrs Weasley, before also leaving.

Ginny had just started tucking into her breakfast, after having a swig of orange juice, when she heard her name being called again.

She looked up, but no one was there.

'What the?'

Suddenly, Harry's head appeared out of nowhere. The rest of his body was hidden due to him wearing the invisibility cloak.

'Harry!' Ginny laughed. 'What are you doing?'

'Well, Ginny.' Harry began. 'It's pretty obvious isn't it?'

'No.' Ginny said, putting down her breakfast.

Harry just smiled and removed the rest of the cloak, revealing that he was holding a cage that contained a purple Pygmy Puff.

'Happy birthday.' Harry grinned.

'Oh my god!' Ginny cried, as Harry passed her the cage. 'You got me Arnold?'

'Yeah.' Harry said. 'How could I not? I saw how much you liked him and-'

Harry stopped short, for Ginny had suddenly leapt off the bed and threw her arms around him.

'Thank you so much!' she said, happily as he hugged back.

'You're welcome.' Harry smiled, as they broke apart. He then pulled out her card and handed it to her . 'Here.'

Ginny smiled and opened her. Reading the card made her smile even more and resulted in her hugging Harry again.

'Thanks, that means so much.' she smiled, referring to what Harry had written in it.

'Really, well I'm…glad.'

Ginny moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him, keeping her arms around him.

'You are?' she asked, as Harry moved his head to look back at her, also keeping his arms around her.

'Yeah.' Harry said, quietly.

Ginny swore that Harry's face had moved slightly closer to hers but then the sound of someone coming down the staircase made him back away, removing his arms from around her in the process. Ginny did the same before Harry handed her a package.

'From Fred and George.' he told her.

Ginny nodded, before opening it to find a box of chocolates.

'If these are joke sweets that cause me to be sick or anything similar, they'll be in for it.' Ginny said, as she examined the box.

'I'll help.' Harry said, chuckling slightly.

Ginny just smiled at him, as Hermione came into the room.

'Happy birthday!' she said, cheerfully to Ginny before handing her a present.

'Thank you.' Ginny smiled, before opening it. It turned out to be a copy of Hogwarts a History. Ginny heard Harry snigger slightly and gave him an odd look.

'I thought I'd get you a copy too.' Hermione told Ginny, once she'd turned back to her. 'It's a great read.'

'Alright, thanks.' Ginny replied.

'I have got you a card too, but it's a joint one with Ron and he's still asleep, so that'll have to wait until he's up.' Hermione said.

'Okay.' Ginny said.

'Well, I'll be going now.' Hermione said, backing out of the room and looking from Ginny to Harry and back again. 'See you both soon.'

And with that, she was gone.

'Trust Hermione to get you Hogwarts a History as well.' Harry said once she'd gone.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she brought it for everyone's birthday.' Ginny sniggered.

'Neither would I.'

Ginny laughed slightly and then suddenly remembered the breakfast Fleur had made her, which she'd barely touched.

'Urgh, I don't know what to do with this breakfast.' she said.

'Um, eat it?' Harry suggested, with a grin.

'No, it's probably gone cold.' Ginny said, as she picked up Arnold's cage and got him out, before starting to stroke him. 'Plus I don't think I can manage a cooked breakfast this morning.'

'Fair enough.' Harry said, a smile on his face as he watched her stroke Arnold.

Ginny then placed Arnold back inside his cage.

'Okay, you need to go so I can get dressed.' Ginny said. 'Don't want a repeat of last week.'

'Umm...okay.' Harry said, walking over to the door. 'I should get dressed too. I'll see you downstairs?'

'Yeah, I need to put Phlegm's cooking in the bin.' Ginny smirked.

'Okay.' Harry chuckled. 'See you in a bit, then.'

Harry then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Once dressed and ready, Ginny went downstairs, carrying the tray with the plate of now cold cooked breakfast on it and headed straight to the bin.<p>

'Ginny, what an earth are you doing?' Mrs Weasley asked, as Ginny began scraping it into the bin with the knife that Fleur had brought up with the breakfast.

'It went cold.' Ginny replied, scraping the last of it into bin, before placing the now empty plate and tray on the side board.

'Well, help yourself to what's on the table, then.' Mrs Weasley told her.

'But I'm not really hungry at the moment.'

'No, Ginny, I will not allow you to keep skipping breakfast like this.' Mrs Weasley said, sternly. 'Now, go on. Have something to eat, even if it's only a small amount.'

'Okay, fine.' Ginny grumbled, before walking over to the table.

'Happy birthday, Ginny!' Mr Weasley said, brightly as Ginny took a seat opposite him.

'Thanks, Dad.' Ginny smiled.

'I can't believe my little girl is fifteen.' Mr Weasley said, as he got up from the table. 'Well, I'm off to work in a moment, I'll just say goodbye to Molly, then I'll be off. Have a brilliant day.'

'Thank you.' Ginny smiled as she helped herself to some toast.

She turn heard voices approaching the kitchen and looked up to see Harry and Hermione walk in, Ron walking slowly behind them.

'Managed to get him up so he can give you your present.' Harry said to Ginny, a small, amused smile on his voice.

'Yes, though it took quite a bit of effort.' Hermione said, as she reached the table.

'Well, Ron, what do you say to Ginny?' Harry asked, giving Ron a slight push forward, towards Ginny.

'Happy birthday.' Ron mumbled, putting a small present and card down in front of Ginny. He then turned back to Harry and Hermione and asked. 'Can I go back to bed now?'

'No, Ronald, you can't.' Hermione said, firmly. 'Don't be so rude.'

'Yeah, Ron.' Harry agreed. 'Sorry Gin.'

'It's okay, I'm used to it.' Ginny said, as she opened the card. She found that Ron had simply wrote 'Happy Birthday' in scruffy handwriting and that Hermione had written her a short message that read:

_Happy Birthday Ginny! I hope you have a wonderful day and get everything you asked for. I also just wanted to let you know, that if you ever want to talk about something, for example boy trouble (though you seem to be having no problems at the moment ;) ), that I am always here and am willing to help out. Why? Well, because I'm your friend, of course, even though we don't spend a lot of time together, although we should. _

_Anyway, enjoy being fifteen!_

_From Hermione_

'Thanks Hermione.' Ginny said, with a small smile, before quickly adding. 'And Ron.'

Ginny then opened the present Ron had given her to find a packet of Liquorice Wands.

'Thanks.' she said to Ron, who just nodded in response.

'Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron.' Hermione tutted. 'Do you buy everyone food for their birthday?'

'Do you buy everyone a copy of Hogwarts a History?' Ron smirked.

This caused Harry and Ginny to burst out laughing.

'It's a good book, so I have a good reason to buy it for people.' Hermione said, defensively.

'Yeah and food is tasty, so I also have a good reason.' Ron replied, which caused Harry and Ginny to laugh even more.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, before sitting down and helping herself to breakfast and Ron did the same, despite wanting to go back to bed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ginny found herself sitting in the garden, reading Hogwarts a History, with Arnold on her shoulder. Once she had been doing this for just over an hour, Harry came outside and made his way over to her.<p>

'Can I tear you away from that book to do a bit of flying?' he asked her, a small smile on his face.

'Yeah, why not?' Ginny smiled, as she closed the book. 'I need to put Arnold away first though.'

'Great.' Harry smiled, before jokingly adding. 'For a second there, you had me believing you were Hermione using polyjuice to disguise herself as you.'

Ginny laughed slightly before saying

'Wait here while I put Arnold away. I won't be long.'

She then dashed off before returning again, a couple of minutes later.

'Back.' she said.

'Yeah, I can see that, Gin.' Harry said, chuckling slightly.

'Shush, you.' Ginny said, smiling at him. 'Are we going to go and get the broomsticks now or are we just going to stand here?'

'Hmmm.' Harry said, pretending to think. Ginny gave him an odd look before she found herself being swept up into his arms.

'Eeek!' Ginny squealed, feeling the familiar lunge in her stomach. 'What are you doing?'

'Thought it would be fun to carry you.' Harry told her, smiling down at her as he took a step forward, holding her in his arms. This caused Ginny to squeal slightly again, before giggling.

'Okay.' she giggled. 'But could you PLEASE go a bit quicker. No, a lot quicker. Keep going at this pace and it will be dark by the time we get to the broom shed!'

'A lot quicker, you say?' Harry repeated, grinning mischievously at her. 'As you wish.'

Harry then began to run which caused Ginny to scream before she continued to laugh. Harry held onto her tightly, to ensure she wouldn't slip as he ran with her, all the way to the broom shed, where he reluctantly put her down.

'That was fun.' Ginny stated, still laughing slightly.

'It sure was, your face was a picture.' Harry said, teasingly.

'Shut up.' Ginny teased back, as she entered the broom shed.

'Nope.' Harry grinned, following her into the shed.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed in response as she grabbed her Cleansweep Seven as Harry grabbed his Firebolt.

They then walked back out of the broom shed, mounted their brooms and took off.

'So, birthday girl, what do you want to do?' Harry asked, once the two of them were in the air.

'Well.' Ginny began. 'I would really like to have a go on your Firebolt. That was so fun last week…even though I was only on it with you for about five seconds.'

'Alright.' Harry replied, with a smile. 'Let's go back down and I'll let you ride it.'

'Thanks.' Ginny grinned, as she and Harry flew back down to the ground, where they dismounted their brooms.

'Here.' Harry said, handing Ginny the Firebolt after she had put down her Cleansweep.

'Thanks.' Ginny said again, as she mounted the Firebolt.

'Have fun.' Harry smiled, before Ginny took off.

'Ahhh!' Ginny shrieked, as the Firebolt sped up during the ascent. 'This is so fun!'

Harry chuckled to himself and watched Ginny zooming around above him.

'This is so much better than my broom!' Ginny exclaimed as she flew back over Harry, before just hovering above him.

'Well, you're very welcome to ride it anytime, Gin.' Harry called up to her, with a smile.

'Thanks, I think I'll be borrowing it from you a lot then!' Ginny replied, before flying off again, across the garden. A few seconds later, she was back again. 'I feel bad just leaving you standing down there.'

'No, I'm fine here...enjoying the view.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing…'

'Well, I'm coming down now anyway.' Ginny said, before flying back down to the ground.

'You could have stayed up there, you know.' Harry told her, as she handed him back the Firebolt.

'Why, so you could enjoy the view for longer?' Ginny teased.

'No…'

'Mmm, sure...' Ginny said, retrieving her Cleansweep 7. 'Anyway, shall we go and put these back?'

'Yeah.' Harry answered.

* * *

><p>Ginny spent the rest of her birthday playing with Arnold, reading some more of Hogwarts a History and hanging out with Harry, as well as Ron and Hermione at times. After dinner, she had a birthday cake brought for her again baked by Fleur. It was a jam sponge, covered in pink icing and decorated with swirly letters and frills.<p>

Ginny frowned slightly upon seeing what the cake looked like, but it tasted alright. She noticed that her mother looked annoyed again, when Fleur announced she'd baked it.

'Mum, how come you're not doing any of the cooking and baking anymore?' Ginny asked.

'Well…Fleur keeps offering and…well it's nice to have a break for once, I suppose.' Mrs Weasley answered, still not looking happy about it.

'But you love baking, Mum.' Ron said, mouth full of cake.

'Yeah.' Ginny agreed.

'I miss your baking, it was so good.' Ron said, between bites. Ginny couldn't help but snigger as she saw Fleur's slightly annoyed face out of the corner of her eye.

'But you clearly enjoy my cooking, Ron.' Fleur said. 'Just look at you, eating all that cake.'

'Yeah, yours tastes good too, but nothing can beat Mum's cooking.' Ron told her.

'Agreed.' Ginny sniggered.

Fleur scoffed, before leaving the kitchen, muttering to herself in French. This made Ginny burst out laughing, which set Harry off followed by Ron as Hermione giggled a little.

* * *

><p>Even later that night, once everyone had gone to bed, Ginny found herself sitting on the back step, just looking at the night sky, making the most of the last hour of her birthday.<p>

But she soon discovered she wasn't the only one awake, when Harry came outside and sat down beside her.

'Hey, you.' he smiled, nudging her gently.

'Hey.' Ginny smiled back. 'What are you doing out here?'

'Well, I saw you out here and thought I'd join you.' Harry answered. 'What about you?'

'I like it out here at night. Nice and peaceful.' Ginny said. 'Also I'm just making the most of the last hour of my birthday…even though I'm not really by just sitting here.'

'Hmm…well we'll have to do something about that, won't we?'

'Huh?'

Harry then leapt up and bent his hand down towards Ginny.

'May I have this dance?' Harry asked, putting on a slightly funny voice.

'You're crazy.' Ginny giggled, before taking his hand and saying, in her own funny voice. 'You may.'

Harry laughed slightly, before leading her down the steps and onto the grass, where he wrapped his other hand around her waist. Ginny tried not to blush as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

They then began to waltz around the garden.

'I haven't forgotten the steps from the Yule Ball.' Harry told her. 'Or the music.'

He then started humming the tune that had played during the first dance at the ball, which caused Ginny to burst out laughing. Harry laughed too.

'Why don't you be the music?' Harry suggested, with a smile. 'I heard you singing Magic Works…you're quite good.'

'No! You didn't!' Ginny gasped, turning slightly pink.

'I did.'

'Oh god.' Ginny blushed.

'You've nothing to be ashamed of, like I said, you're quite good.' Harry told her.

'Don't lie.'

'Ginny, I've told you before and I'll say it again – I would never lie to you. Ever.' Harry said, as they stopped waltzing.

Ginny just nodded and smiled slightly in response before removing her hand from his shoulder. Harry then removed his arm from around her, but kept hold of her hand. He then lowered their joined hands before they both walked back over to the back step and sat back down.

'That was fun.' Ginny stated, staring down at their hands, which were still joined.

'Yeah…' Harry said, quietly, as he gazed at her.

'Um…' Ginny blushed, as she realised this. 'So uh, do you want to share the packet of Liquorice Wands Ron got me?'

'Uh, sure.' Harry said.

'I'll just go and get them then.' Ginny said, reluctantly removing her hand from his before standing up and going inside. She returned a minute later, holding the packet and sat back down beside him.

She then opened one and got one out for herself, before passing Harry the packet, so that he could also get one out.

'I've never had one of these before.' Ginny said, staring at the Liquorice Wand she was holding. 'Have you?'

'Yeah, a couple of times.' Harry answered. 'They're nice.'

Ginny watched him take a bite from his, before slowly taking a bite from her own and chewing it.

'Mmm, you're right.' Ginny said, once she'd finished chewing. She then took another bite and Harry did the same.

'So, Ginny…' Harry began, once he'd finished chewing the bite he'd taken.

'Yeah?' Ginny asked, still chewing some of hers.

'I've been trying to ask you something for quite some time now.' he continued. 'But at every previous attempt, I've been interrupted.'

'Oh.' Ginny said, frowning slightly. 'Is it important?'

'Yeah…' Harry replied, as Ginny put the rest of the Liquorice Wand in her mouth.

'What is it, then?' she asked, once she'd swallowed it.

'Umm…' Harry mumbled, the nerves kicking in.

'Harry?'

'Ginny…'

'Harry, what is it?' Ginny asked him.

Harry shook his head before taking a big bite out of his Liquorice Wand.

'Hey, you can't just tell me that you've been trying to ask me something important and then not tell me what it is you want to ask!' Ginny exclaimed.

'I'm trying, Gin…I just can't find the right words.' Harry told her, mouth full.

'Okay…so don't give up on trying to find the words then, because I really want to know.' Ginny said, before jokingly adding. 'And you are so like Ron, talking with your mouth full like that.'

'Right…okay…I'll try again.' Harry said, slowly, once he'd swallowed the Liquorice. 'Uh…Ginny?'

'Yes?'

'Ummm…will…' Harry stammered.

'Will what?' Ginny asked.

'Ummmm…'

'Harry?'

'Willyougooutwithme?' Harry mumbled.

'What?' Ginny asked. 'Can you repeat that, but slower, please.'

'I…umm…you really didn't catch that?' Harry stammered.

'No.' Ginny replied. 'So are you going to repeat it?'

'I…don't know…'

'Harry, please try!' Ginny cried. 'Look, it's me you're asking. You can trust me with anything, I promise! Harry…you're getting me all worried that it's something bad and that something's up with you, since you're struggling so much to ask it. Please, Harry…just try…once more. I'm concerned and also really curious as to wha-'

Ginny was cut short for all of a sudden, Harry had leaned close and had pressed his lips against hers. Ginny froze, her heart pounding, for she was in shock – but in a good way. Her eyes fluttered shut and she began to kiss back. She felt an amazing sensation she had never felt before and felt all warm and fuzzy. It was finally happening – the moment she'd been waiting for and had been dreaming of for years. She was finally kissing him and it felt wonderful – and tasted faintly of Liquorice Wands.

Meanwhile, Harry was experiencing all the same sensations and feelings as Ginny and after a few seconds, reluctantly pulled away, but kept his face close to hers.

Ginny just stared at him, completely speechless and still in shock.

'Okay…I think that went better than expected…' Harry said, quietly, his heart still racing.

'I…was not expecting that.' Ginny said, in a voice that was barely a whisper, her heart also still racing.

'Neither was I.' Harry whispered back. 'And now I feel that I can ask you.'

'Yeah?' Ginny said, still in a very quiet whisper.

'Yeah.' Harry replied, with a small smile. 'Ginny…will you go out with me?'

'Yes.' Ginny grinned. 'Of course I will. You don't know how long I've been wanting you to ask me that.'

'And you don't know how long I've been wanting to ask.'

They then smiled at each other.

'So are we keeping it between us for now?' Ginny asked.

'If you want…I don't mind.' Harry replied.

'Okay…I think we should for now.' Ginny said. 'Is that okay?'

'It's fine, Gin.' Harry smiled. 'Now it won't be just Ron and Hermione sneaking around, eh?'

'Yeah.' Ginny giggled. 'As long as we don't end up sneaking around at the same time as them. I don't think it would go down well with Ron.'

'Yeah, you're right about that.' Harry grinned.

'So…now what?' Ginny asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and had just started to lean in again, when the back door swung open behind them.

They turned around to see Mr Weasley standing in the doorway.

'What are you doing out here?' he asked them.

'Umm…' Ginny said.

'Well…' Harry began.

'Well, whatever it was, I suggest you get inside and into your rooms before your mother catches you.' Mr Weasley told them.

'Alright, Dad.' Ginny sighed as she and Harry stood up.

He just smiled slightly at them, before walking back inside, with Harry and Ginny behind him.

The two of them then made their way up the stairs, stopping outside Ginny's door.

Ginny opened her door and stood in the doorway as Harry stood in the hall.

'Well, goodnight then, I guess.' he said, before adding, in a whisper. 'I would kiss you goodnight, but it's too risky.'

'Yeah.' Ginny said, with a small smile. 'Goodnight, Harry.'

'See you in the morning.' Harry smiled.

'Yeah, see you then.' Ginny replied.

'Night.' Harry said, quietly.

'Night.' Ginny said back. Harry then waved slightly before walking away and up the next flight of stairs, as Ginny closed the door behind her grinning from ear to ear. She was finally with Harry and had kissed him – this had undoubtedly been the best birthday ever.

**_A/N: I just loved writing this chapter! It kind of seems like the end of the story, but I can assure it's not and there's more to come :)_**


End file.
